Do You Really Mean It?
by Lost in Believing
Summary: The wildcats get chosen to go to a special camp, much to their dismay. Sure, they didn't enjoy it, but they didn't know that something this bad would happen to them in their 18 years of life... T&G C&T Z&S J
1. Trailer

**Do You Really Mean It? **Trailor

**(Narrator**/_Action)_

**They were the most well knowed group.**

_Shows the 9 friends sitting at a lunch table, laughing and talking loudly._

**They always turned heads.**

_Shows the gang walk past a group of people, laughing. Everyone turned to look at them._

**And fate one day brought them to one fun place in Alberquerque.**

_The bus pulled up to a camp. "Oh goody..." Chad spoke quietly, "Camp." Troy said, joining in._

**But was this place really fun?**

_Shows Gabriell and Taylor sreaming, while they ran out of the woods._

**None of the councilers believed them.**

_"You have to believe us!" Ryan shrieked, while the counciler turned away._

**And one item found may drastically change their lives.**

_"G-G-uys, I found something." Kelsi studdered, pointing to a white item in the mud._

**Will someone get in the way of their friendship?**

_Shows Gabriella walking, while talking to another boy._

**Or will a near-death situation tell it all?**

_Shows Troy sitting, holding Gabriella in his arms, "I love you Brie..." he said as she slipped into unconsciousness._

Do You Really Mean It?-Coming Soon


	2. Last Day With A Side of Surprise

First fanfic, please read and review.

I do own the DVD of HSM and the CD's of the two HSM movies, but I don't own anything much more than that.

** Do You Really Mean It?**

**Chapter 1- Last Day With A Side of Suprise**

As the school's hallways filled with students, nine friends ran up to greet eachother.

"Oh my goodness guys, its the last day of school!" Sharpay screamed, while jumping up and down with Gabriella and Kelsi.

"Yah, I know! Its awesome!" Taylor said, joining them.

"C'mon guys, I know that its the last day, but seriously, we don't want to miss class." Troy said, walking towards the classroom.

Just as the friends entered the classroom, they sat in their assigned seats. Ms. Darbus then started to talk.

"As you all know, this is your last day of your junior year. But I am sure you all don't know that some of you will be going to a gifted and talented camp!"

"Camp!" The class gasped.

"You also don't know that I have consulted with your parents, and 9 of you will be going to the camp in an hour!"

"Wait... does that mean that a few of us are going to camp without knowing?!" Ryan half-screamed.

"Yes it does, Mr. Evans, and please use indoor voices, we wouldn't want to interupt any of the other classes. But anyways, the nine lucky students are Zeke Baylor, Chad Danforth, Kelsi Neilson, Troy Bolton, Sharpay and Ryan Evans, Gabriella Montez, Jason Cross and Taylor Mckessie, congradulations!"

"This camp will have swimming, drama, basketball and other numerous activities. Class dismissed, but the people chosen, please stay in the room."

The nine friends stayed seated while the rest of the class filed out of the classroom to their other classes. Some of the cheerleaders and basketball members wished the guys good luck for the camp.

The group sat in silence, while Ms. Darbus went to get the camp papers.

"Why the heck are WE the ones going?!" Chad questioned.

"Who cares, at least we are not hanging around school." Zeke answered.

Sharpay flashed him a flirtatious smile, and was about to say something, but Ms. Darbus entered the room.

"Now listen carefully, the camp that you guys are going too is the best in New Mexico. You were selected out of all the students in this school. You guys will be competing for a prize, thats why I chose you guys, for all of your different skills." Ms. Darbus told them.

"Wait..." Troy asked, "you chose us?"

"Theres no time Mr. Bolton, you are suppose to arrive in an hour, and the camp is about a half an hour away. All of your parents are outside."

"Wait!" Gabriella interupted, "I can't go to the camp, im going to Ne-"

"New York?" Ms. Darbus answered.

"Wait, how did you know?" Gabriella asked?

"It was the excuse for all of your parents to get you to pack. We need to leave now." Ms. Darbus led them to the office, checked them all out of school and led them outside.

All of the childrens' parents were outside.

"Mom, how could you lie to me! I was sooo excited to finally go toNew York!" Gabriella said unhappily.

"It's okay Brie, at least we are going with our friends, with out usual luck, we might have been going with the populars, or even people from the football team." Troy said, hugging her.

Gabriella's POV

I LOVE it when Troy calls me Brie. I know I sound obsessed, but I mean really, he is really cute.

My dad used to call me Brie, maybe thats why I only let Troy call me that.

I have to get back to reality now.

End of POV

After all the hugs, kisses, good byes and screaming-well, Sharpay was doing most of the screaming. She complained on how she was going to get dirty, and not be able shop.

All of the friends tried to calm her down, but Zeke was the only one to do it, he told her that he bake his special dark chocolate chip, peanut butter cookies for her, and she agreed to go.

And with that, Sharpay listened and trudged onto the bus.

When everyone was seated and calm, the bus started heading to the place where the gang would call home for three weeks.

Sharpay, Gabriella and Taylor all sat together in a seat together, gossiping. Kelsi sat with Ryan, working on a piece of music that she had come up with. Chad and Troy sat diagonally infront of the gossiping girls, and Zeke and Jason sat across from the.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

A half an hour later, the nine friends walked off the bus, to stare at a wonderful nature camp.

"Oh goody," Chad stated, staring at the trees and buildings, "Camp," Troy said, finishing Chad's sentence.

But a strange feeling made the students spine shiver, and they looked at eachother in amazement.

"I have a really bad feeling about this." Chad stated blankly.


	3. Home Sweet Bunk?

**Do You Really Mean It?**

**Chapter 2- Home Sweet ... Bunk? **

After the group entered the main lodge, the lady there asked what school they were from.

Once the lady had assigned them there bunk numbers and told them the rules, the gang trotted off.

"I guess this is were we will be staying for the next three weeks." Kelsi said, as they came up to two bunks that were connected.

The bunks looked like bigger versions of dog houses. They were connected by a door in the back, but they were about a few hundred feet away from the other competing teams. The girls bunk number was thirteen and the guys bunk number was fourteen... the same as Troy's basketball number.

The bunks were identical. There were three bunkbeds against the wall, and one night stand with a handguide, flashlights and a first aid kit. They bunks also held a lamp that looked over thewhole room.

The bathrooms were located on the opposite side of the beds. It consisted of 3 sinks, 3 bathroom stalls and 2 individual showers.

Right next to the bathroom door was another door that opened up to the other bunk.

The girls opened that door and started knocking on the other door that the guys had to open. When the guys did open the door, they helped eachother make the bunks a little more homey.

The gang started to decorate with posters that they had brought. They also decorated with pictures that they were making with the markers and crayons that they had brought.

**Troys POV**

Sweet... we can leave the door open all of the time, the lady at the lodge never told any rules about that.

I am sure not going to mind living with Brie... and the gang for three weeks. This is going to be awesome!

**End of POV**

But while Troy and the gang were decorating, they didn't know how much this camp would change their lives forever...


	4. Friends, Enemies and Competitors

**Do You Really Mean It?**

**Chapter 3- Friends, Enemies and Competitors**

After the good friends helped eachother unpack and decorate, they all started to get hungry.

"Hey guys, my stomach is starting to growl." Taylor said hungrily, while licking her lips.

"Yah, its almost twelve, this is the time we usually have lunch, at school." Jason said.

"Yah," everyone agreeing with him.

While everyone started to head out of the bunks, and onto the trail, one of them spotted a sign.

"Look, theres a sign." Kelsi said with excitement, while pointing to a sign on their right.

The sign had three directions on it. Right was the main lodge, left was the outdoor ampitheater and foward was the cafeteria, so the gang went ahead.

While they were walking, Troy thought of something that he hadn't noticed before.

"Wow, Jason actually said something reasonable." Troy joked.

"Hey! Thats not funny." Jason wined.

"Sure," Chad added sarcasticly.

Everyone started to laugh at their friend.

"Seriously thought Jase, why are you always a teacher's pet to Miss Darbus?" Sharpay questioned.

"Who cares, we won't see her for the next two months!" Zeke stated happily.

And with that, they turned to see a few other teens walk into a big, gray building in front of them. So they entered the building.

They all knew that they had too meet the other competitors soon, so they all started.

"Hey!" Gabriella called out, walking away from her friends.

A short, petite, dirty blonde, turned around and looked at her.

"Hi, im Gabriella." She sqeaked.

"Hey, my name is Siri." The girl replied.

Gabriella started to small talk with this girl named Siri. She found out that Siri was from New Jersey, and went to Howell High. She was eight-teen, like herself, and was a complex individual. She hated the color pink cheerleaders. Gabriella also hated cheerleaders after what one did to her.

_Flashback_

_Just a month before this camp thing began, the head cheerleader, Missy, approached Gabriella while she was walking to her normal lunch table, where all of her friends were seated._

_"So I heard that you and Troy are really good friends," the head cheerleader questioned._

_"Yah," Gabriella answered._

_"Well than why are you so dressed up?"_

_"Cause I have to take some pictures later." Gabriella answered, sounding annoyed._

_"Well hope you really aren't taking pictures then," the cheerleader answered, picking up a bowl of soup from another student walking by._

_"What are you talking about?" Gabriella questioned._

_The cheerleader smiled evily while pouring the bowl of chicke noodle soup all over her white, fleece top._

_"What the?" Gabriella answered, covered in the broth._

_The whole cafeteria heard the commotion, and when the gang heard Gabby's uncalled scream, they all rushed up to her._

_"Gabby, what happened? Did the cheerleader do this to you?" Sharpay said, grabbing napkins for her friend._

_"Well lets see... the cheerleaders are always up to no good!" Gabriella replied sarcasticly._

_"MISSY!!!!!" Troy half-screamed, and everyone in the cafeteria, including Missy, turned to stare at him. "Why did you do this!? You should realize to NEVER hurt one of my friends!"_

_"Troy its fine, im okay." Gabriella replied, trying to calm him down._

_"You would anly react like this for her!" Missy yelled._

_"Im warning you Missy, this is the last time you should be doing this! If you do any of this to again to Brie, or any of my friends, you are going to get it!" Troy screamed._

_The cheerleader's face slowly turned to a frown, and she trudged off. She tried to get one last glance back, but only to find all of the basketball members, Troy, Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi, giving her death glares. She knew not to bother that Gabriella girl again._

_-End of Flashback-_

After departing with Siri, Gabriella turned to find Troy waiting for her.

Before she walked over to him, she saw that Taylor and Sharpay were talking to another blonde girl. She also saw Chad and Jason to a tall boy, Zeke giving a boy a death stare as the boy eyed Sharpay, and Ryan and Kelsi chatting quietly.

"Hey Brie," Troy said, kissing her on the cheek.

They both felt a little spark, they always ignored it because it was always there.

"So whats up?" Troy asked, interrupting Gabriella in thought, "You looked mad when you left that girl."

"It's nothing," she answered, "I was just remembering the time when you lost your cool at the head cheerleader, a month ago."

"Oh yah, I remember that, she dumped food on you!"

"Yah, and you yelling , and the whole cafeteria stared at you like you were going crazy."

"Yah, but I hope that Missy learned her lesson."

As the last word left his mouth, he started laughing, Gabriella joining in.

When they were almost finish laughing, a boy with light brown hair, came up to them.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hey," Gabriella and Troy replied.

"Im Austin."

"Im Troy and this here is Gabriella."

Gabriella waved at the boy, and the kid named Austin, started to eye her.

Troy caught on to that this boy was checking Gabriella out. Brie was his best friend, but he had feelings for her, but he wouldn't admit it.

Troy knew that this boy had just put himself in a bad situation, and Troy knew this boy was no good, the way he stared a Gabriella like that...


	5. The Prize and Various Activities

**Do You Really Mean It?**

**Chapter 4- The Prize and Various Activities**

Just as Troy was about to say something to the boy that was trying to steal Brie away from him, a counciler stepped on a chair in the front and announced her name.

"Hi everyone, I am Counciler Debbie. I would like you all to help yourself to the buffet of food, and head back to your teams."

The kid Austin quickly scampered away to his team, Gabriella quickly saw that he was from the same school that Siri was from.

Troy and Gabriella made their way to the buffet tables, that were quietly large. They met their friends there and helped themselves to the food.

"C'mon guys, I think we have enough on our plates." Ryan said. Today the food was pizza, with all sorts of toppings.

All the guys looked at their plates. Their plates were covered with at least three slices of pepperoni and cheese pizza.

"Yah, I think we do have enough. Hey girls, lets get seated." Zeke answered.

The group headed to a table that hadn't been occupied yet. They were all talking and laughing really loud, and that caused all the tables that they had passed to look at them.

After seeing people look at them, they all quieted themselves and sat.

"As you all know, you are all competing against the other teams around you. The other competitors are people from high schools around the country, you are all around the same age." Counciler Debbie started.

"So I am guessing that there will be a lot of competition then." Ryan said contently.

"There are fifteen competiting teams. If you lose one of the challenges, you will just resume your activities, but are out of the competition."

"Oooooh," Chad teased, "Now its hard and there will be competition."

"I will hand out your scheduals. Every person on your team, and your team is the members from your school, will have all of the same scheduals and activities. There will two weeks of activities and one week of competing. I am going to hand out all of your activities and scheduals right now."

The counciler that looked about thirty, hopped off the chair and started handing out papers to different teams.

When the Counciler got to the wildcats, she handed their scheduals and activities to Gabriella and walked off to hand out more papers.

Gabriella started to read it outloud. "All of the activities will start tomorrow. And tomorrow is... Friday. We have camp for five hours of the day, lunch is one hour, and the rest of our time is doing whatever we want. We have art first, then swim, drama, recreation and trivia."

"So I guess that each of the activities are an hour." Ryan asked.

"Duh," Sharpay replied.

Gabriella continued after her twin friends were done arguing. "The day starts at ten a.m, lunch is at twelve p.m, and that means that it ends at three p.m each day."

"Sweet, that means we have a lot of time to hang out!" Troy said gladly, looking at her.

Gabriella turned to look at her friend, and her deep, chocolate eyes, met his electric blue eyes.

They just stared into eachother's eyes, looking for something, not anything piticular.

After a few minutes of staring, Zeke broke the stare. "You two better get out of your own world and come back to the rest of us please."

Gabriella and Troy looked at their friends, their cheeks heating up quickly.

As the gang saw their cheeks turn red, they just started laughing, while the two looked at them with confusement.

"Why are you guys laughing?" Troy asked, still confused.

"Oh... its nothing." Kelsi joked, as she tried to hold in her laugh.

Before the gang could stop laughing, the counciler, Debbie, gave Gabriella another paper.

"Woah!" Gabriella sqealed, "This paper tells you what the prizes are!"

"Let me see!" Chad replied, as he tried to steal the paper out of her hand, but Troy held him back.

"The third place prize is a three thousand dollar check for college. And second place is a brand new sports car, and a three thousand dollar check for college. And finally, the first place prize is the three thousand check for college, the sports car, and a seven night, eight day trip to Hawii!"

"HAWII!" Her friends screamed with amazement.

"A trip to Hawii would be amazing!" Sharpay yelled.

"I know it would be awesome! And the check for colledge would give me a bigger outlook on different colleges." Taylor replied.

"The car would be awesome, I want mine to be green!" Jason added.

"Guys we have to win first place!" Chad said hopefully, "What team!?"

"Wildcats!"

"What team?!"

"Wildcats!"

"Wildcats,"

"Getcha head the game!"

The gang left with a smile on their faces heading back to their bunks, dreaming of the prizes that they all wanted badly.


	6. Truth or Dare

A.N- I do not own any warheads. For anyone that hasn't heard of them, they are sour candies in assorted fruit flavors.

**Do You Really Mean It?**

**Chapter 5- Truth or Dare**

It now was about 8:30 p.m. The gang had spent the rest of the day checking out the camp. At this time, everyone was showered and ready for bed.

Since they were all really good friends, they kept the door that connected the bunks, open.

The girls went to hang out with the guys, so they walked into the guys bunk, were all the guys were talking.

"Hey, we got bored." Taylor said, taking a seat next to Chad on his bed.

Gabriella sat next to Troy, Sharpay sat next to Zeke, and Kelsi took a seat on the floor next to Jason and Ryan.

"How about we play truth or dare?" Sharpay questioned, "But you have to do anything somebody says."

"Okay." The group answered.

"Okay, so I guess i'll go first." Sharpay looked around the bunk, looking for someone to choose. She saw that Jason was eating some warheads and it gave her an idea. "Jason, truth or dare?"

"Ummm, dare."

"I dare you to put 5 of those warheads into your mouth at once."

"Ok." Jason listened to Sharpay's dare. He stuck the 5 sour candies in his mouth.

The gang started to laugh hysterically as they watched their friend's eyes water.

When he was done with the dare, it was his turn to choose someone to go.

Since Sharpay made him do something, he was going to get back at her.

"Sharpay truth or dare?" Jason said, as an idea popped into his mind.

"I don't know how hard it would be, but i'll go with dare."

"I dare you to use the guys bathroom... but, you can't use the stalls."

Jason and the gang laughed as they watched the blonde's big mouth drop open.

"Fine." She said hesitantly. She got up and walked into the guys bathroom.

After almost 10 minutes of waiting for her to return, she finally opened the door with a disgust look on her face. "I don't wanna know how you guys use them!"

"Its your turn, Shar." Ryan said.

**Sharpays POV**

Hmmmm... lets see, who should I choose?

I don't wanna choose my brother, he can get me back.

I looked around the room.

AHA! I know who to choose...

**End of POV**

"Troy, truth or dare?" Sharpay said, while smirking.

"I'm a guy, obviously i'll choose a dare."

"Hah! Then you might thank me for this. I dare you to make out with Gabriella for 7 minutes."

Troy just stared at Sharpay, in shock of what she just said.

Gabriella sat there with the same shocked look that Troy had on.

"Ooooh, 7 min. in heaven." Chad joked.

Since Chad was right across from Troy, Troy picked up one of the pillows from his bed, and threatened to chuck it at his head.

They both had feelings for eachother, but they didn't know if the other felt the same...

"Shar-Sharpay, I c-can't." Troy studdered.

"But I said that you had to do anything that anyone said, and you agreed." Sharpay replied.

"But-"

"No buts, Bolton."

"Fine." Troy answered, still afraid of what the outcome might be.

Troy turned his head to Brie, and started to lean in. They finally kissed. Amazingly Gabriella kissed back. They melted away from their other friends. It seemed like the bad thing that this camp held, drifted away. It seemed that they had entered heaven... and into eachother's heart.

The gang sat there, smiling at the sight of them in front of them.

"I am still wondering when they will actually find the feelings for eachother." Chad stated.

"Hello, Mr. Idiot, you better get back and check into the hotel of reality." Sharpay said, annoyed, "I think they just found it."

A few minutes later... more like 14 minutes later, they all chose Zeke to break them apart. No matter how much Zeke insisted that they could just let them be, they all agreed that they wanted to finish the game.

"Ahem." Zeke cleared his throat.

The two stopped, and was slowly pulled back into reality.

**Troy's POV**

Why is it always Zeke that has to ruin my moments? I mean can't he see that...

No wait, I shouldn't be thinking this, she is just my best friend.

**End of POV**

"I bet you two didn't realize that we gave you guys an extra 8 minutes."

Just as Chad said that, Troy and Gabriella's cheek warmed up, the second time today.

"Troy its your turn." Jason said, interrupting the silence.

"Ok. Kelsi, truth or dare?"

"Definatly truth, I don't wanna get a really weird dare."

"I dare you to tell us who you like?"

"Jason." Kelsi mumbled.

"What?" Troy asked.

"JASON!" Kelsi half-screamed. Just as she said that, her and Jason's cheeks started to turn pink.

"I knew it!" Sharpay said.

"Yes! You like me!" Jason cheered.

"What?! You like me." Kelsi replied.

"Yes."

"Now you two better get out of your own world. You two are almost as bad as Troy and Gabriella over there." Taylor joked.

The four friends' face flushed as Taylor mentioned them.

"Ok, so its my turn. Ryan truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to let us all sign the hat that you are wearing."

"Ok. I have a silver sharpie right here."

All the friends got up, and took turns writing their names on Ryan's pink hat.

After everyone ws done, Ryan looked as his hat.

"Oh my goodness, it looks so cool." Taylor commented.

"Yah, im going to wear it on the first day of school."

They continued their game for another hour. They made Chad wear a skirt and Taylor had to eat pure lemon juice. They all had a blast.

"I think that we should only do two more people." Troy said sleepily.

"Yah," everyone agreed.

"Gabby, truth or dare." Taylor asked.

"Truth."

"What was your most embarressing moment?"

"It was the time when I was with you guys, and the wind blew up my skirt."

"Yah, I remember that," Taylor said, giggling.

"Since it is my turn," Gabriella said, "Zeke you don't get to choose if you are doing a truth or dare, I dare you to make smores for all of us."

Zeke got up, grabbed all of the supplies and cooking utensils, and went outside to the fire pit.

When everyone was seated and enjoying their smores, Zeke said something. "I enjoyed that dare."

"Yah, and I enjoyed my dare." Troy said to himself. But what he didn't know that a certain blonde was listening in on what he was saying...


	7. Activites are Fun and Hard

**A.N.- I made up the Twinkle Town Part.**

**Do You Really Mean It?**

**Chapter 6- Activities are Fun... and Hard**

As the alarm clock went off, they all started to get up.

It was 8 o'clock, and Gabriella, she was usually an early riser.

She got up out of her bed, gathered her things and headed for the showers.

At the same moment, Troy got up, excited for the day. He too got his things and took a shower.

When Gabriella was done with her shower, she walked out of the shower, and got changed. When she opened the door of the shower to the regular bathroom, she saw Kelsi and Taylor brushing their teeth. She heard the other shower on, so it had to be Sharpay.

Gabriella walked up to the mirror next to Taylor and Kelsi to brush her hair.

A half an hour later, they were all done getting things ready, so they decided to hang out with the guys in the guy's bunk.

Since it was almost 9 o'clock, the girls knew that all of the guys should be ready by now.

Since Gabriella was the first one to enter, she was talking to Kelsi and she couldn't see where she was going.

She walked right into Troy, knocking him over and bringing herself down with him.

"Ow." Gabriella said, after landing on the ground.

"Yah same here." Troy replied, as Gabriella tried to get off of him.

**Gabriella's POV**

Great... I just knocked my best friend down.

Oh what am I kidding, he will never like me, I am a klutz.

I better apologize.

**End of POV**

"Sorry." Gabriella apologized.

"No seriously, its fine, I should have watched where I was going."

"Yah me too, I was talking to Kelsi."

"Are you okay, Brie?"

"I'm fine."

"Can you two get over here please?" Jason called over to them.

The two friends walked up to the group.

"Ok guys, its about 9:30, and breakfast has already started. I say we eat, and then come back to just hang out." Ryan suggested."

"Yah that sounds good." Troy answered.

So the gang headed to the cafeteria.

The breakfast for today was a buffet of toast, eggs and bacon.

"Yes! They have bacon today!" Chad said excitedly.

"You and your stomach. When are you not hungry?" Taylor replied.

"All guys are always hungry, look at them." Gabriella said, pointing to their 5 guy friends.

Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi's heads all turned to see the guys putting at least 2 servings of food on their plates.

"Guys will be guys." Sharpay said.

The girls went up to the buffet and served themselves some food.

When they were all done servind themselves, they all sat at the table that they had sat before.

While sitting, Troy saw the kid Austin passing their table, looking at Gabriella. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. When he looked back at Austin, the kid turned away, and went back to his table.

"Why did you do that?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"What are you talking about- Oh that, why, I can't put my arm around my best friend?" Troy teased.

"Well I never said that." Gabriella replied.

"Sure." Troy joked.

Sharpay saw that her two friends were being all lovey-dovey again, so she just rolled her eyes.

After eating, they went back to the bunks.

"Guys, our activities start in... 20 minutes and we have art first, so we should all listen to the rules carefully. I know all of you want to win the prize." Taylor said.

"Duh!" Gabriella replied sarcasticly.

The gang hung out and talked about winning the prize, until it was time to start the day.

They walked about maybe 5, 10 minutes away from their bunk, to an outdoor craft area.

"Hi everyone, my name is Counciler Rick, and welcome to art." The counciler greeted.

Although there were 15 different teams, they all had their activities at different times, and their were more than 5 activities. The activities that were chosen for your group are activities that your team was good at already.

"Today the activity will be easy, you have to build a macaroni sculpture, but you must build an animal. You will choose a partner, you can have a group of 2 or a group of 3." Counciler Rick exclaimed.

So the friends all got into groups.

Gabriella and Troy worked together, Taylor and Chad, Kelsi and Jason, and Sharpay, Ryan and Zeke.

"Your project must be completed in 45 minutes, start."

The friends immedietly started.

"What animal should we choose?" Gabriella questioned, looking at Troy.

"Umm... what about a wildcat?" Troy replied.

"That's perfect!" Gabriella said excitedly.

So the two got working, on their macaroni wildcat.

Although there were different types of macaroni to choose from, they chose the spiral and elbow macaroni.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

After all of the macaroni projects were completed, the counciler looked over each of the projects.

Troy and Gabriella's wildcat looked like the East High's symbol. Taylor and Chad made a starfish. Kelsi and Jason made a lizard, and Sharpay, Ryan and Zeke made a dog.

"Very good. Now I will give you guys 9 points out of 10. The different activities have more or less points you can earn each day. There is a building next to the main lodge and you trade your points for stuff. The system is like an arcade, the more tickets you have, the more prizes you can get. But your whole team share's the points." Counciler Rick explained.

The counciler dropped 9 little wooden nickels into Gabriella's hand.

"Make sure you keep these safe, there are good things in there." The counciler stated, "Off to your next activity, good luck."

"Goodbye," the team mumbled.

So they left the art area and headed off to the lake for their next activity, swimming.

They passed their bunks, since they were heading over to the lake and changed into swimwear.

All of the girls wore striped or polka dotted, one piece bathing suits. And all of the guys wore rashguards and their swim trunks. It was the dress code for the lake for activity days.

When they got to the lake, there were lines set up in the lake.

"Welcome to lake side. I am Counciler Jessica. The rules are to act nice to eachother, not to fake drown and not to go out to far. The first activity is to earn your swimming bracelets. You must tread water for 15 minutes in the 8 ft. deep zone of the lake. If you are able to do that,you earn a bracelet that allows you to swim in the deeper part of the lake. Your team will earn 5 points for everyone that earns their bracelet. Good luck, you may start now."

All of the 9 friends toward the lake.

Once they got to the 8 feet mark, they all started their 15 minute tread.

All of the friends treaded the water in a circle talking to eachother.

"Im not sure how hard this is going to be." Kelsi said, "Only 4 minutes have past and I am starting to get tired."

"Yah, I know." Taylor replied.

"Well, I thought that the activities would be easy since its the first day, but I guess we were wrong." Gabriella said, floating closer to Troy.

"C'mon guys we can work this out. We have 3 more hours until we are done. I don't know about you, but I want to earn a lot of points. I think after out activities are done we should go check out the shop." Troy encouraged.

"Yah." The friends replied.

The next 10 minutes passed by and they all got out of the water.

"Oh my goodness, I con barely feel my legs," Sharpay said.

"Yah neither can we." Jason replied.

"Great job! All of you passed the challenge, and you all get your swim bracelet." The counciler said happily.

She held out a box full of blue, red and orange livestrongs. The all said 'Strong Swimmer' on it.

The team all decided too take he red ones, to support their wildcat spirit.

"Also, you guys have earned 45 points." The counciler said, handing Gabriella 45 wooden nickels.

"Wow, we earned 54 nickels so far!" Gabriella said excitedly.

"Nice!" The gang replied.

Gabriella dropped the 54 nickels into a soft fabric bag that they found in the drawer in the drawer of their night tables.

"Time to leave, hope you guys had fun." Counciler Jessica waved them goodbye.

The friends walked over to the cafeteria. Today's food was pizza. They ate at their usual table and after that hour, walked over to their next activity, drama.

"Ok guys we are walking to drama. It will be easy for us, since some of us were in Twinkle Towne." Ryan said.

They came to an outdoor ampitheater.

"Oh my goodness, its really beautiful!" Gabriella, Sharpay, and Kelsi said, staring at the stage.

"What?" Taylor said, coming up to them.

Kelsi heard Taylor and just pointed to the theater in front of them.

"Yah, it is really cool." Taylor said.

"Lets go start the activity," Chad said, walking towad the stage.

"Welcome to ampitheater!" A tall, cheery blonde, said, walking over to them. "Your activity today is to recite and act out a play that you know, you can earn 20 points for this activity."

"Ok," they all replied.

They all got together and started to discuss.

HSMHSMHSMHSM

"Ok guys, times up." The counciler said, "Oh yah, and my name is Casey. Show me what you got."

Troy smiled, they were going to act out Twinke Towne; well the ending anyway.

Kelsi was playing the piano, she wouldn't be on stage.

Troy and Chad entered the stage.

"Dude, tell her now, before its too late!" Chad said, acting angry.

"I want to, but I don't know how she would react." Troy replied.

"Arnold listen to me! You have to tell her before school is over. You may never see her again!" Zeke said, coming towards them.

"Yah dude, just tell her now!"Chad said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Taylor replied, walking towards center stage.

"Oh nothing, Arnold just won't tell Minnie he loves her!" Sharpay screamed, appearing from behind Zeke.

"Guys! I can't!" Troy said, acting annoyed.

"Can't what?" Gabriella walked over to the group with a questioning face.

"Oh you will see," Sharpay replied, with a smirk on her face.

"Hit it Kels!" Taylor screamed.

Kelsi started to play the music of Breaking Free.

"I know this song, Kelsi wrote it, and she was teaching me it!" Gabriella said.

"She was teaching me too!" Troy replied.

"Good then sing!" Sharpay screamed, pushing them to the front of the stage.

The two started to sing, just like back in Twinkle Towne. They acted shy at the beginning, but had a blast as it got to the chorus.

_Were breaking free!_

_Soarin,_

_Flyin,_

_There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach._

_If were tryin, then were breakin free!_

As Gabriella and Troy were singing, the rest of their friends were dancing along.

When the song was over, the two stood there, breathless from all the singing.

"I love you Minnie."

"I love you Arnold."

They leaned into a kiss, while the curtains drew infront of them, so they really didn't have to kiss, but since they were acting, it made it seem real.

The two came out from behind the curtain, and took a bow with the rest of their friends, includin Kelsi.

"Very good!" The counciler said happily, clapping. "You guys made it seem so real, I give you the full 20 points."

The counciler took out 20 nickels and dropped them into Gabriella's hand.

"Oh and just to tell you guys, the recreation and trivia areas are still being set up, so you can't go there until tomorrow." The counciler added.

"Sweet, that means no more activities for the rest of the day." Zeke said excitedly.

"Lets go back to our bunks." Ryan suggested.

"Yah." They replied.

The friends started to walk back to their bunks.

"Did you enjoy singing?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"Yep." Gabriella replied, skipping.

"Remember that time when we were rehearsing for the play and Darbus freaked out, because Chad came in and knocked down the banner with his basketball?" Troy said.

Gabriella looked into his eyes and they both started to laugh.

"Yah, I remember."

"Hey you two, stop flirting, and get over here!" Sharpay snapped.

The realised that they were walking slower than their friends and hurried to catch up to them, their faces flushing.


	8. The Prize Shop

**Do You Really Mean It?**

**Chapter 7- The Prize Shop**

The gang had been in their bunks for quite some time now.

"Guys, im getting bored, lets go to the prize shop." Troy wined.

"Yah, lets go, before Arnold starts to throw a temper tandrum." Gabriella teased.

Troy pretended to pout and stomp his feet like a 5 year old.

The gang headed to the smaller building next to the main lodge.

"Woah!" Chad said, as he walked through the doors, and faced the inside of what looked like a small store.

"Welcome to the prize shop." The cashier greeted, "Since today is the first day, everything is on sale!"

"Sweet." Jason commented.

The gang looked around the small shop.

"All of the items that are worth more points have been cut half, and the smaller items a quarter." The cashier told them.

"Awesome." Taylor and Chad said.

They all looked around, some items each catching their eye.

"How many points?" Ryan asked, pointing to a small t.v, that could play tapes.

"Ummm, since it is the first day, I can give it to for 70 points, and you could choose a video that would go along with it." The cashier said.

"Hey guys, come here." Ryan called.

The 8 other friends all scooted their way over to Ryan.

"We could get this." Ryan pointed to the small t.v, "The person said that he could give it to us for 70 points, and it comes with a video."

"Well we have 74 points, and I think this would be really good to get, we can all use it." Gabriella stated.

"I agree." Troy replied.

"Me too," Taylor and Zeke added.

"Ok, everyone that doesn't want it speak up now." Sharpay said.

"No, I think this would be good." Kelsi responded.

"Yah, I mean we can all watch it, and we can even have movie nights." Jason added.

"We'll take this." Ryan called over to the person.

The cashier took one of the boxes under the display t.v and Gabriella handed him 70 wooden nickels.

"Wait, I want to look around some more." Gabriella said.

She walked around the small place, studying each of the items closely. The store held a variety of items.

The little 'shop' had three different sections, electronics, toys and food.

The electronic section had CDs, videos, DVDs, t.v's, CD players, plug and play games, watches and disposable cameras.

The toy section held sports equipment, pillows, blankets, board games, stuffed animals and various books.

And of course the food section held, gum, candy and any type of junkfood you could think of. They even had ice-cream.

This place was pretty cool, your effort would go into a prize that you choose.

"Ok, now that Gabby is done looking, may you please show us what videos we can choose from." Sharpay asked impatiently.

The cashier layed out 8 videos among a table.

The gang could choose out of The Lion King, Alice in Wonderland, Cinderella, The Little Mermaid, Sleeping Beauty, Snow White, Poccahantas, and Aladdin.

"I like the Little Mermaid and Aladdin." Gabriella said.

"Me too." Sharpay said."

"Too bad we can only choose one." Kelsi replied.

"Then I think that we should choose The Little Mermaid." Ryan stated.

"Ok." The group agreed.

The man that ran the 'store' put the video in the bag with the t.v and gave it to Gabriella., "Enjoy.'

Gabriella took the bag, thanked the person and followed her friends out the door.

"Oh no, you won't carry that heavy bag, little Miss Montez." Troy joked as he tried to help Gabriella with the bag.

"Oh, so you think that you are stronger than me, do you Bolton?" Gabriella joked back.

"I never said that."

"Oh yah you did Bolton."

"Nope, and stop calling me Bolton, Montez."

"Never Bolton."

Troy decided that since she wasn't going to stop calling him by his last name, he was going to have to chase her. So he darted after her.

Gabriella looked back and saw that Troy was chasing her, so she started to run.

"Ugg, the stupid bag is slowing me down." Gabriella wined to herself.

She saw the bunks a few yards away, but when she looked back, Troy was right behind her.


	9. Movie Night

A.N- I don't own The Little Mermaid**  
**

** Do You Really Mean It?**

**Chapter 8- Movie Night**

When Gabriella saw that Troy had caught up to her, she slammed open the bunk door and ran in, dropping the the bag on the floor when she got inside.

"Ahhhh!" Gabriella shrieked right before Troy came in and caught her by her waist.

Troy grabbed her petite waist and twirled both of them around.

Unfortunetly, Troy lost his balance and they both fell on a bed, laughing.

After they stopped laughing they both layed there, staring into eachother's eyes.

A few minutes went by and they were still in the same position as before.

"Hey you two," Sharpay yelled, "We don't have activities tomorrow, which is Sunday. There is a paper on our door that says that we don't have activities on Sundays."

Gabriella and Troy heard her, so they broke the gaze immedietly.

"So, ummm..." Troy interrupted the awkward silence, "Do you want to have movie night or something?"

"Oh, that would be cool." Gabriella replied.

"I think thats a great idea." Taylor added.

So they all agreed to have a movie night tonight.

The 9 friends went to the cafeteria to eat a light dinner. When they were there, they all grabbed a few bags of pocorn for the movie night.

When they got back, they searched their bags for any junkfood that they had brought along.

"Wait, girls." Gabriella said, getting all the girls into a group, "We will probably be sleeping in there, so lets bring some of our blankets and pillows."

The girls all showered and chaged into their pj's. They grabbed their things and went into the guys part of the bunk.

"Hey," Kelsi greeted the guys, "Do you want me to shut the door?" Kelsi was refering to the door that connected the bunks.

"Sure," Zeke replied.

The guys jobs were too move the bunk beds so there would be enough room on the floor to set up a bunch of blankets and pillows, hook up the t.v and search for junkfood.

"Ok, lets see what we have to snack on." Gabriella said.

Since the girls already added their blankets and pillows to the floor, they dumped all the food on the blankets.

"Ok," Gabriella started, "What you guys bring?"

"Well we all know that we took bags of popcorn at dinner to eat here." Troy answered.

"Here," Zeke said, getting out 3 plastic bowls, "We can dump the popcorn in here."

Gabriella started to rip open the bags of popcorn and dump them into the bowls.

"Do we have anything else?" Gabriella asked.

"Well Ryan and I brought 3 bags of gummy bears, we LOVE them!" Sharpay squealed.

"Sweet, candy." Jason replied.

"Oh and I have some of my snickerdoodles that I baked." Zeke said, handing Gabriella a bag filled with cookies.

"And I still have some warheads left over from the other night." Jason added.

"Ok, so we have a lot of food." Gabriella said. "Shar, dump 2 of your bags of gummy bears into Zeke's last bowl, and we could just past around the cookies and warheads."

They all got settled and started to watch The Little Mermaid.

They all sat comfortably through the first 30 minutes of the movie. After that, Sharpay and Zeke were concentrating more on eachother than the movie.

Troy yawned and stretched his arms. He wanted to put his arm around Brie. He took the chance and did.

She flinched at surprise first, but then snuggled closer to him.

**Troys POV**

I just put my arm around Brie.

Thank the heavens for this moment

_Look, you like her idiot, you should have done this a long time ago._

Great, that little voice in my head is back.

_Get over it, just teaching you, but your not listening. You have proof that she likes you._

Yah well, I still don't know if I should tell her that I like her.

_Just do it._

No.

_Yes!_

No! Now go away.

_Fine, but I will be back if you don't tell her._

Yes! Finally, but should I tell her?

**End of POV**

**Gabriella's POV**

Yes! He put his arm around me. Point 1!

Ok, now I sound weird, get back to the movie.

I focus on the t.v screen.

Why won't Ariel fight her dad for her true love?

Wait, why am I saying this if I can't even tell Troy I like him. Wow, I can't even do that. I am pathetic.

Nevermind, deduct the first point.

Great, now I am back to 0. The big fat 0. I should just enjoy this moment why I have it, this moment is definatly going into my memory.

Oh my goodness, Kiss the Girl just came on.

**End of POV**

**Troy's POV**

Oh no, Kiss the Girl just came om.

Should I or should I not? That is the question.

ERRRR. Stop fooling around and just focus on the t.v screen and just see what Brie says.

Great, its getting to the chorus.

**End of POV**

_She don't got a lot to say,_

_but there's something about her._

_You don't know why,_

_but your dying to try,_

_you wanna _

_Kiss the Girl._

Just as Sabastien(The Lobster in the Little Mermaid) said 'Kiss the Girl', Gabriella looked at Troy.

**Troy's POV**

Why can't I just do it! It's Brie, I hace prrof that she likes me.

If I don't do this now, I will regret it for the rest of my life.

_Just do it!!!_

I know go away!

_Fine. But i'll be back._

**End of POV**

**Gabriella's POV**

Why can't Troy like me?

Wait, I think I have proof that he likes me, his arm is around me!

I should at least show some gratitude back. Ugg, but how?

Wow, I never thought that I was really lost about him, I mean he is my best friend.

But should I really risk our friendship?

Ugg! Just do it Gabriella!

Great I just lost the chance, the song is almost over, its at the part where the it is dark when they are on the boat.

**End of POV**

The movie was at the scene where the prince was rowing them.

All of the 7 friends were looking or trying to get glances of Troy and Gabriella.

Troy turned his head to look at Gabriella.

Gabriella turned to look at Troy.

Gabriella turned her head to look at Troy.

The movie was at the scene where Ariel and Eric lean in to kiss. Eric leaned in for a kiss on the boat.

Ariel and Eric leaned in.

Troy and Gabriella leaned in too.

The two layed there, mesmorized by eachother, stared into eachother's eyes.

"Aww look." Sharpay wispered, pointing to them.

All of the friends looked at their two friends.

But Chad took one of the pillows and chucked it at Troy's head.

Troy and Gabriella's moment was interrupted just as Ariel and Eric fell off the boat.

"Chad!" Kelsi, Taylor and Sharpay screamed, while chucking pillows and popcorn at his head.

"Why did you have to ruin it?!" Sharpay screamed.

Troy and Gabriella turned too their bickering friends.

Both of their faces flushing with embarressment.

**Troy's POV**

AHHHHHHHHHHH! Why the heck did Chad have to ruin it! She was leaning in too!

Remind myself to beat him up tomorrow.

**End of POV**

**Gabriella's POV**

CHAD! IM GOING TO KILL HIM!

I have proof that he likes me. I look like an idiot now, my face is red.

Thank goodness that it is dark.

**End of POV**

While the girls annoyed Chad about how he ruined, 'The Moment', Troy and Gabriella just layed there, their eyes concentrating on the movie.

Every so often they stole glances from one another, thinking what could have happened if Chad didn't ruin the moment.


	10. Operation Troyella 1

A.N- I don't own The Little Mermaid**  
**

**Do You Really Mean It?**

**Chapter 9- Operation Troyella-1 **

Right after the movie ended, Troy and Gabriella were already fast asleep. Gabriella's head was layed against Troy's shoulder and Troy had his arms wrapped around Gabriella's petite waist.

"Aww, look at them." Kelsi said, pointing at them.

"Yah, I know, I wish that they would just tell eachother how they feel. I mean look, its sooo obvious." Sharpay said with a sigh.

"Yep, and its getting annoying just watching them look at eachother, they must realize something." Zeke replied.

"And someone had to ruin it." Taylor started, with Ryan joining in. They both said it flatly.

Everyone turned to look at Chad, with death stares.

"For the millionth time, im sorry. But to make it up you guys, I have a plan." Chad defended.

"Spill." Taylor and Sharpay demanded.

"Ok, we have to all work together for my plan."

"Wait, let me put a blanket on those two, its pretty cold." Kelsi said. She got up and took one of the white blankets and placed it on top of them. "You two don't know whats coming."

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Taylor made sure that she got up first, so she could wake everyone else, that was in on the plan, up.

"Guys, its time to wake up." Taylor wispered, nudging Chad and Sharpay.

They opened their eyes and realized they had to make sure that their plan succeeded. They woke everyone else up, besides Troy and Gabriella.

"Ok, so everyone knows to start off with a game of would-you-rather and then go to the lake right?" Chad spoke.

"Yep." They answered.

They all got ready and decided to wake up the two lovebirds.

"Gabby wake up." Jason said, shaking Gabriella.

"Yo captain, wake up." Zeke said, nudging Troy awake.

The two woke up, not recognizing their surroundings.

"Ugg, what time is it?" Gabriella questioned, yawning.

"Its 10, so get ready. We already went to the cafeteria and brought you guys back some bagels." Zeke answered.

"Thanks." Troy replied.

Zeke walked up over to the night table and picked up a plate that had 2 bagels on it.

When the two were eating their bagels, the rest of their friends came and took a seat around them on the blankets.

"So do you guys wanna play a game?" Sharpay questioned.

"Sure." They responded.

"Lets play would-you-rather." Taylor suggested.

"Yah, I like that game." Gabriella added.

"Ok, who will go first?" Jason asked.

After Kelsi had announced her secret love for Jason, they had been sitting closer and hanging out more, so Kelsi was sitting next to him.

"I say Kelsi." Ryan said.

"Yah." Chad added.

"Ok, I guess its Kelsi's turn." Troy said.

"Um, Taylor would-you-rath."

"Wait." Sharpay interrupted, "You have to do whatever you choose in real life."

"Deal." They all replied.

"Anyways, Taylor, would-you-rather eat 3 bowls of jello or fail math?"

"Woah, I am not failing math, so you better choose what flavor jello I am going to eat."

Sharpay wrote down what Taylor had to do on her pink notebook.

"Ryan, would-you-rather not wear another hat for the rest of camp, or not ask your parents for a new car?" Taylor asked.

"Hah Ry, thats a hard one." Sharpay joked.

"Umm, if I don't wear a hat, how would I be Ryan? So I guess I won't ask my parents for a new car."

"Nice choice Ryan, you wouldn't be a Ryan, you would be a Chad." Sharpay joked.

Everyone, even Troy and Gabriella turned to Chad with an angry face and looked at him.

"Thanks Shar." Chad said sarcasticly.

**Chad's POV**

Woah, I knew that this was coming, but I didn't know Troy and Gabby would give the evil eye too.

I mean seriously, they even look mad that I ruined the moment.

Wow, I never thought that they were that into eachother... Oh wait, yes I did.

I definatly have to tell the guys what I saw.

**End of POV**

"Hey Ryan, its your turn." Jason pointed out.

"Ok, lets see... hey sis, would-you-rather not have your dog Boi, or let me have the rest of these gummy bears." Ryan held up the bag of last bag of gummy bears.

"Well I love gummy bears, but I love Boi more. I am not giving him up, he's my little _perro_(dog). You can have the gummy bears."

"Yes!" Ryan said, opening up the bag.

"Well once we get out of here, I am taking you all out to the nearest candy shop and we each will be able to spend $20 on candy!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Thanks Ry, I get to get my favorite candy, chocolate covered gummy bears, for free!" Gabriella happily said as she licked her lips.

"Troy would-you-rather rescue Gabby from the lake, or date her for the day?" Sharpay asked.

"I don't want her to almost drown, so ill date her."

"Ok Gabby, you have to be his girlfriend for the day. So start now." Sharpay said.

"Fine, ok my turn Brie, would-you-rather be my girlfriend for the day or get a bag of the chocolate covered gummy bears?" Troy asked.

"Why Troy, why is it so hard to choose?" Gabriella joked. "I LOVE those gummy bears but I wouldn't want to hurt your feelings, so I guess ill date you for the day." She put on her most cutest puppy dog face.

Troy couldn't resist that face, "You wouldn't be hurting my feelings."

"You two, we are going swimming, ya coming?" Kelsi asked.

"Waht about the rest of the game?" Troy asked.

"We finished while you guys were talking," Taylor replied.

"More like flirting." Chad stated.

"Hey!" They both yelled.

"Yah know, how about you two just go and change." Chad said, annoyed on the outside,but pleased on the inside about these two.

They both got up and went to get changed.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

The girls emerged from the bunk, all dressed in bikinis. Kelsi wore one with music notes on it, Taylor had a rainbow one on, Sharpay had a pink one with sparkles and Gabriella's was blue with flowers on it.

The guys came out on their side and they were all wearing swim trunks. Jason had cars, Zeke had food, Chad had basketballs, Troy's was blue and Ryan's was green.

The two different groups got to lake different ways so they wouldn't see eachother.

"Woah." Troy said, mesmorized by what was in front of him.

"What?" Chad asked stupidly.

"That," Jason said, pointing to the girls.

The girls all smiled because of the reaction of the guys.

"Hey, so are you done checking me out?" Gabriella asked, staring at Troy's perfect chest.

"No... I mean, your the one that checking me out, Montez." Troy replied.

"Oh my goodness, they are suppose to act like a couple, not themselves." Sharpay said.

"But think about it, they do act like a couple when they are themselves." Kelsi said.

"Oh yah." Sharpay replied.

"C'mon, lets go in the lake."

All of the friends went in the water and started a huge water fight. There was water flying everywhere, and they had a blast.

HSMHSMHSMHSM

"I really don't feel like eating in the cafeteria," Sharpay wined.

"Shar, stop wining." Ryan said.

"Well Ry, she does have a point. I say we eat at the picninc tables." Gabriella suggested.

"Yah, I think thats a great idea." Kelsi said.

"Ok, so we will just bring our food back here and eat." Taylor said.

"Wait." Jason interrupted, "Shouldn't we clean off the tables first?"

"Yah, he has a point." Zeke said.

"I'll stay and clean." Gabriella offered.

"I'll stay here too if Brie is staying." Troy said.

"Ok, well be back in 15 minutes with the food." Taylor said.

The friends walked off towards the cafeteria, leaving Troy and Gabriella.

Troy went inside the bunks and brought out wet paper towels, and they started to clean the tables.

"So... do you enjoy camp so far?" Troy asked.

"Yah, I guess."

"What do you mean, you guess?"

"I don't know, its just that its really cool that I am hanging out with my friends all the time, but this is a competition, and the contest will be hard." She said, sitting down.

"I'ts ok Brie, we will win the prize and have an awesome time." He replied, pulling her into a hug.

"I know, its just that everyone has someone else but me... and Ryan, but he told me he doesn't like to date. Taylor and Chad like eachother even though they argue a lot. Zeke and Sharpay just plain out love eachother, its soo obvious and Jason and Kelsi are already together. And you, you are the basketball captain, you have any girl you want. Also, I only have my mom as family. I barely have a family, I feel like I am alone."

Troy felt sorry for the girl he loved. "Brie, you have all of your friends, your mom and their families. And don't forget me. My parents think of you as their daughter. We love you and always will be there for you."

He just sat there, to nervous to tell her how he really felt about her, conforting her.


	11. Operation Troyella 2

**Do You Really Mean It?**

**Chapter 10- Operation Troyella-2 **

"Ok, so they have chicken nuggets, cheeseburgers and fries." Jason said hungrily.

They all went up to the buffet tables and served themselves food for themselves and Troy and Gabriella.

"Does everyone still remeber that would-you-rather dare's are still going on?" Sharpay questioned.

"Yah, and they have just been acting the same as they usually do." Chad answered.

"So we have to show them that it is still on." Sharpay responded.

"But how are we going to do that?" Ryan asked.

"Oh, we'll think of something, I mean we have to be pretty tricky to get them together." Sharpay answered.

"Yah, well I have an idea." Kelsi said.

"What?"

"What?! Another plan?"

"This better be good."

"Now if you guys stop saying stuff, I would tell you. Well my plan is that we should act all couply around them."

"Ohh. I get it. It would make them feel left out." Taylor said.

"Oh, we get it." Jason added.

"Ok, I like that plan. I guess we will use that one too." Sharpay said.

The friends started to walk back to the bunks, thinking of what to do...

When they got back, they saw an upset Gabriella in Troy's arms.

"What happened? Are you ok Gabs?" Zeke asked.

"Im fine, I was just thinking of my dad."

"Oh, were sorry." Kelsi added.

"It's ok, c'mon lets eat."

Chad layed the plates on the picnic tables and they all sat down.

All of the friends had side conversations. The guys talked about sports and the next drama play. The girls talked about celebrity gossip and fashion.

When they were all done, they threw out their trash and sat back down.

"So what do we do now?" Taylor asked.

"I don't know, but ladies please excuse us." Chad answered. He got up and tapped all of the guys' shoulders, motioning them to go inside the bunks.

They all got up and followed Chad into the bunks.

"Why did they just walk off like that?" Gabriella asked.

"Who know, there guys." Taylor said annoyed. She really didn't know what the guys were up to.

"She's right, there guys." Kelsi added.

"Oh, well." Sharpay said.

WITH THE GUYS

"Can you tell me why you pulled me in here." Troy asked.

"Fine, I was just going to tell you, but your in a rush to get back to Gabriella." Chad joked.

All of the guys started to laugh as the basketball superstar turned as red as a tomato.

"Ok, before you actually turn into a tomato, heres the reason we are in here." Chad replied. "Zeke wants to ask Sharpay out."

"Really?" Troy asked.

"Yep, I am going to do it when we go back out." Zeke answered.

"And we all brought something for our girls." Jason said.

"Yep, they all have jewelery, im on the side." Ryan said.

"But do you have something?" Zeke asked.

"Huh?" Troy responded.

"For Gabby." Zeke answered.

"Ummm, no." Troy said dissapointedly.

"Oh, we'll help you find something." Chad replied.

"But what could I give her?" Troy responded, running around the room frantically.

The guys just stood there, watching in amazement.

"Wow."

"Wow is right."

"I know he is on the basketball team, but I never knew that he could run around the room this fast."

"Hah, he looks like a free-ranged chicken." Jason said, ending the comments.

All the guys looked at him, even Troy, and started laughing hysterically.

"Here take this." Ryan said, holding out a pearl bracelet.

"I can't except this, this is like... EXPENSIVE!" Troy yelled.

"Dude calm down. I got this from my dad's country club. I was going to give this to Sharpay for her birthday, but she can wait."

"I can't."

"Yah dude, you can." Zeke persuaded.

"No."

"Yes."

"I can't, i'll owe a lot of money to you."

"No you won't. And if you don't take it, you will be dissapointing Gabby."

"If you put it that way, thanks." Troy said, taking the bracelet.

"I knew that would persuade him." Ryan wispered to the guys.

All of the guys laughed, looking at Troy. But unfortunetly, Troy heard what he had said.

"You set me up!" Troy said.

"Nope!" Chad responded, walking out the door.

Troy had to run to keep up to the rest of the guys, because he stood there, dumbfounded.

"Hello ladies." Ryan greeted.

"Hi, but what was that all about?" Sharpay asked.

"Nothing." Jason replied.

"But first, I would like to ask something." Zeke said, approaching Sharpay. "Will you be my girlfriend?" He held out a pink, sparkling heart-shaped necklace.

"Oh my goodness!" Sharpay squealed. "Of coarse!"

The girls 'awwed' and the guys smirked.

Sharpay now had the pink necklace around her neck.

"But we couldn't let Zeke have all the fun." Chad said, motioning for the guys to show the girls the rest of the gifts.

Chad held out a red and purple diamond bracelet out to Taylor.

Jason held out a cerulean blue quartz crystal pair of music note earrings to Kelsi.

And Troy held out the pearl bracelet to Gabriella.

All of the girls squealed at one time.

"Thank you!"

"Oh my goodness, how could you guys afford these?"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Gabriella was so honored by Troy's gift that she pulled him into a full hug. So did all the other girls.

But Gabriella's and Troy's was a little longer than everyone else's.

"I think our work here is done." Sharpay said with a smirk.

"But anyways, how did you guys get these?" Gabriella asked.

"We umm..." Troy started.

But Ryan cut him off before he could say anything else. "We went to the mall the day before the last day of school."

"Thank you!" All of the girls squealed.

The rest of the night, the friends just sat at the picnic tables talking and enjoying the stars.

They all thought that their lives couldn't get any better, or worse at this moment...


	12. Today in Our Lives

**Do You Really Mean It?**

**Chapter 11- Today in Our Lives.**

A.N- I only own the DVD and Cd's. Check out my other HSM fanfic, **I Can Wait.**

* * *

**Chapter 11- Today in Our Lives**

"ERRRR!" Sharpay growled. "Our plan didn't work, how could it not work!"

"We did as best as we could. Apperently they are really hard to understand. But I guess we will just have to work harder." Zeke said, smirking.

"Yah, Zeke is right. We will just have to work harder." Taylor said, catching on to the idea.

"And to think, today in our lives, we are helping our friends get together!" Sharpay replied.

"Technically." Jason replied, they all knew that he was right.

**Sharpay's POV**

He's right.

Troy has a girlfriend, the co-head cheerleader, Tiffany. She is the malibu barbie doll. She has fake blonde hair, nothing like Sharpay's, which is her real hair, her's is like fake blonde white, its weird. She has the IQ of an ant, but ants are smarter than she is. She is failing all of her subjects, we don't even know why he his dating her.

I swear Gabbi was so down the day he went out with her, I felt really bad for her.

Tiffany is an idiot, im amazed she hasn't called Troy yet. She is sooo clingy to him, its disturbing.

This is why we are trying to get them together, so he dumps that 'thing.'

**End of POV**

"Where are Troy and Gabriella?" Kelsi asked.

"I don't know, I just realized that too." Chad replied.

The friends searched both of the bunks for their two friends.

"Guys. I found them." Taylor said, pointing out one of the bunk windows. She pointed to Troy and Gabriella having a game of tag outside near the lake.

"And to think that while we were worrying about them, they were having fun." Sharpay pointed out.

It had been a week after the first few parts of their plan. But the first few parts had failed.

The activities of the week were getting harder day by day. After the whole week, they had earned 137 tokens. The trivia and recreation parts had opened up on Tuesday. The guys would always play basketball, while the girls secretly practiced basketball, hoping that they would beat them in a game of it.

At triviam Gabriella and Taylor were the ones that knew all of the Math and Science, and Social Studies questions. Kelsi got all of the literature, language arts and music questions right. Ryan and Sharpay got all of the drama and theater questions right. Zeke got all of the cooking questions right and of corse, all of the guys got the sports questions right.

The weeks activities had tested them and improved their knowledge.

The friends walked out to find a laughing Gabriella in Troy's grasp. Troy was obviously tickling her.

Sharpay and Taylor rolled their eyes and sat at the picnic tables watching what they called 'The Show.' 'The Show' was Troy and Gabriella all of the time. The friends sat down and watched 'The Show,' too.

"Troy... Stop...Tickling...Me!" Gabriella said inbetween laughs.

"Not until you say it."

"No."

"Not until you say the words."

"Don't even think about it Bolton."

The gang watched, amused. This was way better than reality t.v.

"Yah know, what is Gabriella suppose to say anyway?" Jason asked.

"Who knows, its probably something like, Troy Bolton is the greatest basketball player, or something like that." Sharpay responded.

They all turned their heads back to the laughing pair.

"Troy...Stop...It!"

"Not a chance, Montez."

"Stop!"

"Stop? You think im going to stop? Im entertaining my friends." Troy said motiong over to the gang watching.

"Stop!"

"Nope."

"Please?"

"Don't even think about it."

Gabriella kept arguing and laughing for a few more minutes, but gave up after a long fight.

"Say it..."

"Fine... Troy Bolton is my best friend in the universe and is the better and hotter basketball player on the team!"

The gang that was watching amusedly, was shocked when they heard what she said.

Troy stopped tickling her, satified, and they sat down with the rest of their friends.

"You think that Troy is hotter than me?" Chad joked.

"Nope, you, Zeke, Jason and Ryan are way cuter than him." Gabriella replied, joking.

The guys all smiled and looked over to see what Troy was going to say about that.

"You think that they are cuter than me?" Troy asked.

"You and your ego. Anyways, you have a girlfriend that tells you that." Gabriella replied.

Troy was speechless after that and held his head down.

"Nice dude, you just lost the only person why might actually think that you are cut." Zeke joked.

"Im the basketball captain, my girlfriend and the cheerleaders."

The guys all looked at eachother, other than Troy, and burst out laughing.

"You really count them?" Jason said, imbetween laughs.

"Well, we all are, or used to date them."

"You think we enjoy it?" Zeke asked.

"We only did it because we were 'suppose' too." Chad said, using air quotes.

"WOW. Do you guys still realize that we are still here." Sharpay said, interrupting their talk.

All of the guys looked at the girls.

"Well, girls, since the guys would like discuss dating cheerleaders, and so on, I think that we should do something else." Gabriella said, getting up and walking to the bunks.

The girls all followed Gabriella leaving the guys confused.

"Why did they just leave?" Ryan asked.

"I think it has something to do with Troy saying stuff about his cheerleader girlfriend." Zeke said.

"Yah think about it, Gabs walked off first." Chad said concerned.

"Why do I have to be so stupid, I think I should just dump Tiffany." Troy said, constantly banging his head on the table.

"Well dude, after you dump that Malibu barbie doll, we know who is available." Chad replied, talking about Gabriella.

"How long have you guys known that I have liked her?" Troy asked.

"I don't know, but it didn't matter if we were 5, 12 or now. We have seen the love for eachother in your eyes." Ryan said.

"And we only have a couple of more years of high school left, after that we are all off to college."Zeke added.

Troy just sat there, confused about his life, still banging his forehead on the picnic table.

* * *

With the girls

"How could he not say anything. His stupid girl-girl-" Gabriella studdered.

"FRIEND!" The girls screamed, knowing that she wouldn't finish the word.

"I think you are taking this a little to far," Taylor said.

"Yah Gabby, think about it, I have seen ham sandwiches smarter than his girlfriend." Kelsi added.

"Also he has his own nickname for you, and known you your whole life." Sharpay added.

"Thanks, I know, I am really jealouse. I am going to clear my head. I'll be out on a walk.I think i'll be 15 minutes." Gabriella said, walking out of the bunk door.

Gabriella walked out, and started to walk down the dirt path, passing some other bunks. She was heading towards the main lodge, she just decided to go that way. There was noone else on the path in front of her, but she had a feeling that someone was following her...


	13. A Special Talk

Do You Really Mean It?

Chapter 12- A Special Talk

* * *

Gabriella had, for some reason, gotten mad at Troy, that is why she walked off.

What her friends didn't know was that today was her father's anniversery; his anniversery of his death.

She didn't even know if her father was dead, this was the story...

* * *

Flashback.

"Bye daddy." Gabriella said to her father. Her dad was going to California for a buisness trip; his buisness wanted him to have some meetings there.

"Bye Brie, i'll be back in a week." Her father replied.

They quickly shared a hug, and her parents shared a quick kiss before he walked out the door.

Gabriella went upstairs to get ready. Her and the gang was going to the mall. Since they had all just turned 13, their parents had now let them roam the mall on their own.

'Ding.' Someone had rung the doorbell.

"Mom, Troy is here, i'll be back in 2 hours or so." Gabriella called.

"Ok, see you soon."

Gabriella shut the door and walked with Troy to the car.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"I have no idea it looked like pink jelly." Chad stated.

The friends were riding home from the mall, Lucy Bolton had picked them up.

"I don't know dude, but it looked weird." Troy replied.

All of the friends laughed, but then Gabriella's phone went off.

"Hello?" Gabriella answered.

"Gabs, are you coming home now?" Her mom replied, sounding like she was crying.

Gabriella started to worry now.

"Mom, whats wrong?"

"G-G-Gabs, y-your dad-d..." her mom said.

"What?!"

"The p-plane crashed-d. The plane y-your dad-d was on-n crashed-d..." Her mom said, before sobbing.

"No, thats not true!" Gabriella sobbed into the phone.

"What's wrong Brie?" Troy asked worridly.

Taylor and Sharpay turned their heads toward her, worried expressions on their faces.

"Mom, im going t-to go." Gabriella hung up her phone and broke down into sobs.

She was conforted by all of her friends, except for Zeke and Jason, who went home with Jason's parents.

She told them about her father through cries.

They all wondered if her father was still alive, or in a better place...

* * *

They still never found the plane.

They had looked for about a year, but gave up, knowing that they may never find it.

"I wonder where you are now?" Gabriella asked herself silently.

Gabriella started to quicken her pace, she felt like someone was following her...

Someone was.

When she turned around, the kid Austin was trying to catch up to her.

"Hey wait!" He called.

Gabriella immedietly stopped. "Oh, yah know thanks for scaring me."

"Sorry."

"It's fine."

"It's just that I saw you pass our bunk, and I guess I want to talk."

"Oh ok."

They talked for a good 10 minutes or so. They learned eachother's friends, likes, dislikes, and schools.

Gabriella had found out that he went to school with Siri, and suspected that he liked Siri too.

Austin found out about Troy, and realized why he was always around them, Troy became protective. Gabriella obviously likes Troy.

They both decided to mention the person they liked.

"You like someone." They both blurted.

"Wait, how do you know?" Gabriella questioned.

"How do you know?"

They both stood in shock of what the other said.

"Ok let me start," Gabriella said, breaking the silence, "I do like Troy, but the problem is that he has a girlfriend, the malibu barbie doll."

Austin nodded in responce.

"And I know you like Siri."

"Yes I do, but it is really hard because she is my best friend."

"I know same here. I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"I know."

"But I have a plan." Gabriella said.

"What?"

"Listen carefully, this will probably work, but we have to work together..."

Gabriella started to tell Austin the plan, as they walked back to their bunks.


	14. Operation Troyella, Gabriella's Style

Do You Really Mean It?

Chapter13- Operation Troyella, Gabriella's Style

* * *

"Hey." Gabriella greeted as she walked through the bunk doors.

"What took you so long?" Taylor asked, as Gabriella sat down on her bunk.

"What, I couldn't have been that long."

"You were gone for about 35 minutes, you said 15." Sharpay replied.

"Yah, we thought you were lost or something." Kelsi added.

"You guys, I was just on a walk. Well, I met up with the kid Austin, the kid with the brown hair, and we were talking."

"Oh, no, what about Troyella?" Sharpay joked.

"Thanks." Gabriella replied sarcastically. "Well actually, you know I like Troy, right?"

"No duh." Kelsi replied.

"And to think, when I met you, you were shy." Gabriella comented.

"Yep, but I am out of that stage." Kelsi replied.

"But anyways, I have a plan. A plan to make Troy jealous that he has a girlfriend." Gabriella said.

"Oooooh, I wanna hear." Sharpay said.

"Yah, me too." Taylor added.

"Don't forget about me." Kelsi said.

Gabriella sat next to them and started to tell her friends her and Austin's plan.

But what they didn't know was that someone was listening in.

"Hey, dudes, come here." Chad called out.

Zeke, Jason and Ryan walked over to Chad. Troy was out running, sad that he upset Gabriella. The guys all put their ears up to the door that connected the bunks.

"What are we listen-" Ryan asked.

"Shhhh!" Jason said.

The guys continued to listen.

"They are making a plan to get Gabs and Troy together." Zeke said.

"Smart, but we are already trying that, but it didn't work." Jason replied.

"I don't know, but Gabs' plan seems flawless." Chad stated.

"I know, it is really good." Ryan added.

"But will it be good when it is in action?" Chad asked, leaving all the guys to think.

* * *

It was Tuesday, and they were eating lunch in the cafeteria.

"Hi, again." Gabriella said, sitting in her usual seat at the table.

"Hey." The girls replied, the guys were still helping themselves to the food.

"Wow, look at their plates." Taylor said, motioning to the guys.

All of the girls turned their heads to see all of the guys coming over to them with at least 2 pounds of food on them.

"Wow, the basketball captain is starving." Gabriella joked at Troy.

"Yah, and you always talk about food." Taylor added, joking to Chad.

"And to think, you are always cooking, you can't get enough." Sharpay added to the jokes to Zeke.

"Wow, you aren't hungry." Kelsi joked to Jason.

"What? I am hungry." Jason replied to Kelsi's joke.

All of the friends laughed, knowing Jason wouldn't get it.

"What?" Jason asked.

"Nothing." Ryan replied.

"Hey, I love food." Zeke replied to Sharpay's joke.

"We can see." Sharpay replied.

"I LOVE food. When am I not hungry?" Chad replied to Taylor's joke.

"I have no idea." Taylor replied.

"Yah Brie, I am the b-ball captain, I need food." Troy replied to Gabriella.

"Yep, even when you didn't take basketball, you were still eating like a pig." Gabriella replied.

The girls were trying to get Troy and Gabriella to flirt. But then Austin would walk by and Gabriella would flirt with him instead.

"Thanks." Troy said sarcastically.

"No prob." Gabriella answered.

The friends talked for another 15 minutes, but then the girls knew that it was time for the plan to take action.

Sharpay gave Austin the signal for him to walk by.

Austin got up to get a napkin and when he was coming back, he walked by the table.

"Hey A." Gabriella greeted.

"Hey G." Austin answered.

The two did a handshake that they made up when they were talking.

Taylor was incharge of seeing if Troy and Siri were looking, and they were.

Troy looked so sad that she was flirting with another guy.

Siri looked sad too, but looked away.

"So whats up?" Austin asked.

"The sky?" Gabriella replied.

They both started to laugh.

Troy stared down at his plate and started to pick at his food.

Gabriella and Austin talked some more, and made sure that Troy and Siri heard.

When they had thought that that was enough of the plan for today, they said goodbye and sat down at their tables.

When Austing got to his table, Siri talked to him like everything was normal, but kept bringing up Gabriella.

When Gabriella sat down, Troy was still looking at his food and picking at it.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"What?" Troy replied, looking up, staring into Gabriella's chocolate brown eyes.

They continued the gaze, until Zeke said something to them

**Troy's POV**

Again with Zeke.

He always ruins the moments.

**End of POV**

**Gabriella's POV**

Our plan is working...

**End of POV**

The friends continued the talk, but Troy often looked at Austin with jealousy.

* * *

It was a long day for the wildcats, the activities just getting harder. There was only 3 more days of activities, and then the challenges began.

The friends decided to just stay in their bunks for the rest of the night, considering that it was already 8:45 p.m.

"Dude, did you see how Brie talked to that Austin kid." Troy asked.

"Wishin that it was you instead of him?" Chad replied.

"Uhhh." Troy studdered.

The guys knew he liked Gabriella, he even kinda said it, but he had a girlfriend.

"Just kidding dude." Chad replied, before Troy made an idiot of himself.

"And anyways, you already have a girlfriend." Zeke stated.

"Yep, the malibu barbie doll." Ryan added.

"Whats her name again?" Jason asked.

"Oh it doesn't matter, just let the captain reflect on that he might not be the only guy in Gabs' life." Chad said.

**Troy's POV**

Chad is right. Even though I am her best friend, I might not be the first guy in her life anymore.

**End of POV**


	15. Operation Troyella, Gabriella's Style 2

**Do You Really Mean It?**

**Chapter 14- Operation Troyella, Gabriella's Style 2**

* * *

A.N.- This chapter is dedicated to **Aniime Chiick**, **MaDShiPPa **and **Estel212**

You guys have been constantly reviewing and reading both of my stories, thanks.

* * *

Troy looked out of the bunk window with sad eyes. He had a girlfriend, yes, but the only one that could truly make him happy was Gabriella. They had been friends their whole lives, and shared all the ups and downs together. It was sad seeing her with another guy.

Troy stared at Austin and Gabriella having fun in the water. They were playing tag and just having fun. He wished that were him instead of Austin.

"Yo captain, whats up?" Chad asked.

"Nothing." Troy replied blankly.

"Ok." Chad said and walked out of the bunk to meet the others.

It everyone except Troy and Gabriella.

"I think Troy is REALLY heart broken." Chad said,

"Well Gabriella is sad that he has a girlfriend, but she got over it." Sharpay replied.

"Yah, I don't know why he even bothers to date her. She is a stupid cheerleader." Zeke added.

"Yep, that is why Gabriella is trying to make him jealous." Kelsi said. "Oops, I wasn't suppose to say that."

Taylor and Sharpay looked at her.

"It's ok, we already know." Ryan said.

"How?" Taylor asked.

"We listened in on you guys when Gabs came back from her walk. You talked about Gabriella and Austin trying to get Troy and Siri jealous." Jason answered.

"Yep, and we think it is working." Sharpay replied.

"Obviously, if you are making him act like something died." Chad replied.

"Wow, I never knew how sad he actually was." Taylor said.

"Yah, us either." Zeke said.

The friends continued to talk while Gabriella and Austin hung out.

"Do you think that the plan is working?" Austin asked.

Siri was on the other side of the lake, just sitting on the picnic tables with their friends.

"I think it is, Siri keeps looking over and Troy is looking out of the window." Gabriella answered.

"They are jealous." Austin said.

"Yep, and that is good." Gabriella said.

"But they are getting sad, I don't know when we should stop."

"When they break up with their dates." Gabriella answered. "We will stop when Troy breaks up the barbie doll, or when Siri breaks up the jock."

"Good enough for me."

The two continued to play some more, until Troy came out.

"Yo dude, lets go play some hoops." Chad said, coming over to the group.

"Nah, its ok." Troy said.

"What about having tag." Zeke said, also trying to cheer him up.

"No."

"What about shopping with our tokens." Sharpay said.

"NO!" All of the guys screamed, knowing that anything with shopping in it was bad for the guys.

"I'll pass for shopping, but I have some news." Troy said.


	16. News

**Do You Really Mean It?**

**Chapter 16- News**

* * *

A.N- This chapter is dedicated too **xohsmsweetieox**, and **XotroyellaoX**

Thanks for reviewing my last chapter.**  
**

* * *

Gabriella and Austin now joined the gang, wondering of what Troy has to say.

"So whats up captain?" Chad asked.

"Well actually I have 2 things to tell you. The first one is that they are allowing visitors on Sunday before competition starts. We can have anyone come and visit. The hours are 10 to 2. The second thing is that Tiffany is coming on Sunday." Troy said.**(I bet you all thought he was going to break up with her)**

Gabriella and Austin's faces went blank.

Chad dropped his basketball.

Kelsi thought that she wasn't hearing correctly.

Ryan knew that he would rather lose a part in the play, than have Tiffany come.

Taylor thought that fate had gone mad.

Jason would rather not ask questions to Darbus, than to have Tiffany here.

Zeke closed his ears, knowing what was coming.

"WHAT THE HECK BOLTON!!!!!!!!!! WHY THE HECK ARE YOU BRINGING THE MALIBU DOLL HERE!!!!!!!!!! WE WERE ALL GLAD THAT WE WERE AVOIDING HER FOR THE SUMMER!!!!!!!!!!!" Sharpay screamed.

"What the heck captain? Why the heck are you torturing us?!" Jason asked.

"Why are you doing this to us!" Taylor screamed.

"Oh no, not the Malibu barbie doll. The other ones were enough." Zeke commented.

"I would rather not play the piano for a month!" Kelsi yelled.

"I would rather lose a part to the next drama play to a rat!" Ryan screamed.

"I would rather have Boi chew up all of my designer flip flops!" Sharpay yelled.

"I would rather not eat for a week!" Chad commented.

"Guys, we need to go to code black." Gabriella said.

"I know you guys don't like her, but if you get to know her she is really nice. And what the heck is code black?" Troy asked.

"Gabs is right, we need to go to code black." Taylor stated.

"Proceed to CODE BLACK!" Sharpay yelled.

All of the friends scrambled into the bunks, even Austin. Gabriella had told Austin about code black, if something like this have would have come up.

"Guys we start code black tomorrow." Chad stated.

Troy just stared at the bunks, wondering what the heck Code black was.


	17. Preperation of Code Black

Do You Really Mean It?

Chapter 17- Preperation for Code Black

A.N- This is were the story starts to get drama.

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to xohsmsweetieox, vona1212, Baby-M-xo, AniimeChiick, JoBro-JelsiLuver, and XotroyellaoX.

Thanks for reviewing the last chapter.

* * *

Code Black. It isn't that serious. It is more like joke serious. But in the wildcats case, code black is the most serious. It won't actually hurt anyone...well actually they don't think that it would hurt anyone. It just ticks off a person very much.

It was Sunday, the day of visiting, and it wasn't very nice out. For some reason, it was like the camp had a spirit that didn't like all of these people coming.

Gabriella could feel it in the air. So could Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi. The guys didn't notice because well, they were guys.

"Guys, why does it feel like someone is watching us?" Gabriella asked, as they took out some supplies for Code Black.

"I know, it does feel like we are being watched." Kelsi replied.

"But who could be watching us? It isn't the normal feeling of a person watching us." Sharpay added.

"Yah, it feels like, I don't know, supernatural." Taylor said.

"For some reason, I think supernatural would be the right word." Gabriella replied.

"I know, same here. And I kinda believe that there is ghosts." Kelsi said.

"Weird thought, but maybe there is a ghost at this camp." Sharpay said.

"Why would their be a ghost?" Taylor asked.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that Shar is right." Gabriella said. She was wearing a necklace that her father gave her before her went on the trip and it was feeling a little strange. "My necklace feels weird, and it never does. I know this might sound weird, but what if my dad is trying to tell us something?"

"Yah that is a little weird, but for some odd reason I believe you." Taylor replied.

"Same here." Kelsi.

"I don't know, but lets forget about it. Visitors will be coming soon, so we have to get Code Black in action." Sharpay said.

"Yah, the barbie doll will be here soon." Taylor added.

"Please don't remind me." Gabriella said, a little dissapointed.

"We know that you like him girl." Sharpay replied. "He will be knocked into his senses pretty soon."

"I hope so." Gabriella replied.

"Oh we know so." Kelsi replied, smirking.

The girls went through the door that connected the bunks and started to get Code Black ready with the guys. Austin wasn't there though because he had to go back to his bunk since it was visiting hours.

"So do you have the water balloons?" Zeke asked.

"Check." Chad replied, holding up a bag.

"Glitter?" Zeke asked again.

"Check, and it is black too. Her least favorite color." Sharpay replied.

"Good." Ryan said.

"Peanut butter?" Zeke asked.

"Check, chuncky peanut butter." Jason said.

"Glue?"

"Yep, gorilla glue too." Taylor replied, smirking.

"Yes, that sticks to anything." Chad commented.

"I don't know if it would stick to her, knowing the devil, she would probably melt it." Gabriella commented.

The friends bursted out laughing. The one thing that made them laugh the most was when they made fun of the cheerleaders.

"Lemons?"

"Yep." Kelsi said, holding up two lemons."

"Great, so squeeze a lemon to get its juice." Ryan said.

"And then mix some of the glitter in with the lemon juice." Sharpay added, putting some black glitter in the cup with the lemon juice.

"Perfect, so let me have a water balloon." Ryan said.

Zeke handed him one of the balloons.

"Fill the balloon up with the juice." Sharpay said.

Taylor filled the water balloon with a funnel.

"Perfect, tie it." Ryan said.

"I can't tie it." Taylor said.

"I can." Chad said, gently taking the water balloon from her.

Their hands brushed slightly, and they both blushed.

Chad tied it, and placed it in the bucket filled with water.

"My dad bought these water balloons, and they were not that expensive." Sharpay stated. "They were specially designed for us. They won't pop unless it hits its target."

"Good, so it won't pop on us." Gabriella said.

"Yep." Sharpay replied.

A gust of wind blew open the window and filled the room with wind.

"What the heck?" Kelsi asked.

The wind went and popped one of the balloons.

"What?" Ryan asked.

The wind died down, and went back outside, while the friends just stood their, scared and astonished.

"Weird." Chad commented.

"Girls, my necklace is feeling weird again." Gabriella said, holding the lone pearl in her hand.

The girls circled around her, watching the necklace. It was turning black.

"Pearls don't do that." Sharpay pointed out.

"I think my dad is trying to tell us something. And I don't care if you think that I am messed up." Gabriella stated.

"No, im with you." Taylor said.

"Yah us too." Kelsi and Sharpay replied.

The guys just stood there, watching what was going on between the girls.

They continued Code Black a little more carefully.

"How many water balloons do we have?" Ryan asked.

"12." Jason replied.

"Good, when she comes, put some peanut butter on the water balloons." Sharpay exclaimed.

"What do we do with the glue?" Zeke asked.

"We do one of the old tricks. Glue her to the chair." Sharpay said, smirking.

"Or better, glue her purse to her skirt." Gabriella said.

"Ooh, I like that idea." Sharpay replied.

Right at that moment, Chad's ringer for a text, went off.

Chad got up and read the text. "Troy says that she got here, and they are heading over now."

"Perfect." Sharpay stated.


	18. Code Black 1

Do You Really Mean It?

Chapter 18- Code Black 1

* * *

A.N- If you aren't reading my other story, I will write it again. I will be putting trivia after all of my chapters. Whoever gets it correct will be the people it is most dedicated too. But I will still dedicate the chapters to people that reviewed. 

This chapter is dedicated to vona1212, TruePinay4eva, AniimeChiick, freakygeniusgirl97, XotroyellaoX and JoBro-JelsiLuver.

I really love reading all of your reviews.

* * *

The water balloons were gently layed out in the plastic tub. There currently was no water in the tub anymore. The 12 water balloons were finished. They each had a little bit of chunky peanut butter on them. 

"Wow, we are done. Troy should almost be here with the doll." Chad said, checking his watch.

"I don't mind Troy, just don't mention the doll please. She disturbs me." Gabriella stated.

"Im with you sister." Taylor added.

"Ok, so now that we are done with getting everything ready, we need the plan now." Sharpay said. "We need a water balloon positioned right above the guy's bunk door."

"Ok." Zeke said, placing a water balloon on top of it.

"It will fall on the doll, not Troy. Troy will most likely come first, but he will walk through, and that thing would take less time." Ryan stated.

"Yep, that thing would probably be texting." Jason commented.

"I betcha boys 5 bucks that she would notice the black glitter before the peanut butter." Gabriella stated, holding out her hand.

"Ooooh, I am with Gabs." Sharpay said, putting 5 dollars ontop of Gabriella's 5 dollars.

"Nah, she would probably notice the peanut butter first." Chad stated, adding another 5 dollar bill to the pile.

"Yep, Im with Chad." Zeke added, putting another bill in.

"Anyone else?" Gabriella asked.

"What the heck, I know we won't lose this time." Jason stated, putting another 5 dollars into the pile.

"So we have 25 dollars in the pile. Whatever side is right, they get the money and split it." Taylor said.

"Good enough for us." Sharpay stated.

"Same here." Chad added.

"Other than the dare, what do you think that your dad is warning you about?" Kelsi asked.

All of the friends turned to stare at Gabriella. "I have no idea, maybe it is something that that thing is going to do to us."

"I hope that is it." Ryan stated.

"I hope so." Gabriella said.

Right at that moment, they saw Troy through the window and they had to take their places.

"Guys, places!" Sharpay comanded.

Everyone scrambled to where they were assigned. Jason and Ryan were suppose to play cards. Taylor was doing Kelsi's hair, with Chad sitting next to them, commenting. Zeke read his cook book 'How to Bake the Perfect Muffin,' and Sharpay and Gabriella was just talking like usual.

"Hey guys, you all know Tiffany." Troy said, walking right past the door and next to Jason and Ryan.

Tiffany was obviously texting, and she walked much slower than Troy did.

The water balloon came falling down... and hit her right in the head. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The friends, other than Troy, bursted out laughing. They were having a giggle fit. All of them were laughing so hard that they were either crying or hitting the floor. Chad even fell over.

Troy took note that it was his friends fault that Tiffany got wet, but he had chuckled a little bit too.

"AHHHHH!" Tiffany shrieked. "My skirt! Oh my g-d!!! What the heck! Black sparkles are so not in!!! And what is in my hair?! It feels sticky!" Tiffany walked out of the bunk and started running to the lake.

Troy ran after the cheerleader, knowing what she was going to do.

"Hah...hand over...the money." Gabriella said, still laughing.

"Aww, no fair. I thought that she would notice the peanut butter first." Chad stated.

"She is a cheerleader. They HATE black." Sharpay stated.

Gabriella held out her hand, and Taylor placed the 25 dollars into her hand.

"I say we split it 10 dollars each and then use the rest of the money to buy snacks from the vending machine." Gabriella stated.

"I think that sounds good." Sharpay said.

Gabriella gave Sharpay 10 dollars, and kept 10 for herself. "Taylor, Kels, coming?"

"Where?" Kelsi asked.

"Well, we have 5 dollars to the snack vending machine. We are giving some food to you guys too." Sharpay said.

"Of course." Taylor said.

"Hey guys, we are going to the cafeteria. Have fun with the blonde cheer thing." Gabriella said. The girls walked out of the bunk door, heading towards the cafeteria.

"No fair." Chad stated. "They get to eat, and we have to stay here, waiting return for the princess."

"Yeah, it isn't." Zeke added.

"And why are we the ones who have to stay in misery?" Ryan questioned.

"Who knows, but I don't want to be here when she returns." Jason added.

"Oh I have an idea..." Chad said, telling the guys.

* * *

With the Girls 

"I knew we would win." Gabriella stated.

"Obviously. The cheerleaders are first concerned about their clothes, and then other things." Sharpay replied.

"Anyway, what are we going to get." Taylor asked.

The girls looked at the snack vending machine. It was filled with assorted chips, popcorn, pretzels, candy and gum.

"Well everything is 50 cents, so we can get whatever we want." Kelsi said.

Gabriella got a bag of salt and vinegar chips.

Sharpay got fruit snacks.

Taylor got pretzels.

Kelsi got plain chips.

They also got a bag of popcorn, fruit snacks, gum, and a bag of chips.

"We still have a dollar, so I guess we will just split the money." Gabriella stated.

"Oh and no worries girls, you get a quarter too." Sharpay said.

After the money was distributed, they sat down at their usual table.

"Gabs you are jealous." Kelsi stated.

"No I am not." Gabriella replied.

Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi, gave Gabriell the 'Yah Righ' look.

"Oh c'mon, we all know that you and Troy love eachother." Sharpay stated.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yes." Her friends replied at once.

"I know that I like him, but he doesn't liked me back."

"Yah right, do you see the way he looks at you?" Taylor stated.

"And the way he protects you." Sharpay added.

"And don't forget that he has his own nickname for you." Kelsi ended.

"If he really liked me, why is he going out with that doll?"

* * *

#1- What is Sharpay's dogs name? 


	19. Code Black 2

**Do You Really Mean It?**

**Chapter 19-Code Black 2**

**

* * *

**

This chapter is dedicated too babygal4real, vona1212, AniimeChiick, xohsmsweetieox, Zanessa Number 1 Fan, JoBro-JelsiLuver, gvbvh, Cava-Sue, Demi-Lee, TruePinay4eva, troyellatrevorriefan001, CrazayCookieMonster, XotroyellaoX, LoveJenn, and MaDShiPPA.

The trivia winners are AniimeChiick, xohsmsweetieox, Zanessa Number 1 Fan, Demi-Lee, TruePinay4eva, troyellatrevorriefan001, CrazayCookieMonster, and MaDShiPPA.

Sharpay's dogs name is Boi.

A special shout out to my friend at home that also reads fanfics

* * *

It was now 11 a.m, and Tiffany had been giving the friends death-stares for the last hour. Tiffany ended up dumping her head in the lake to get the peanut butter off, but that just caused the friends to laugh even harder. 

Now, everything was settled, and they were just hanging outside in the sun.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Chad asked.

"Who knows, Austin is coming over in like 5 minutes though." Gabriella replied.

All of the friends, besides Troy, smirked. The next part of the plan would tick off Troy... A LOT.

"Sweet, maybe we can get a three on three game going." Zeke suggested.

"Yah that would be cool, but remeber that Austin and I aren't that good at basketball." Ryan replied.

"We know." Jason replied.

"Ryan, you play basketball?" Tiffany asked, in a fakey-sweet voice.

All of the friends could tell that she was faking it. Ryan and Sharpay could tell the most since acting was their life.

"Actually Ryan and I can get a good game going." Austin said, coming out of no where.

"A." Gabriella greeted, getting up to hug him.

"G." Austin replied, returning the hug.

The two did their handshake, and both turned to see a jealous Troy.

"So you must Austin, the gang here has told me a few things about you." Tiffany said again in a fakely sweet voice.

"Yep, and you are? I have never heard anything about you." Austin replied, lying.

"Troysie, you forgot again didn't you? You always did have a short attention span." Tiffany said, in an annoying voice.

"Troysie?" Sharpay whispered to Austin and Gabriella.

The three of them started to chuckle.

"What so funny?" Troy asked.

"Nothing dude, lets go play some bball." Austin said, leading the guys to the path that took them to the recreation area.

Troy knew that Austin was a really nice guy, but got jealous because he hung out with Brie.

"Thanks for leaving us with the thing." Taylor whispered, when Chad passed her.

Chad mouthed a 'sorry' and continued to follow the guys.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

After the basketball game, the friends were once again sitting on the grass near the lake. Austin, Zeke and Ryan had one the basketball game. Apperently Austin and Ryan had stepped it up a bit, and won by one point.

"Wow, I never thought that you could beat the lunkheads over there." Taylor commented, pointing to Troy and Chad.

"Well, I practiced, and Ryan did too." Austin replied.

"Great job." Gabriella said, coming up to them, and giving Austin a hug.

"Ewww, you stink." Gabriella said, backing away with Taylor.

"I just played a game, what do you expect." Austin replied.

"Go shower, you can use our bathroom." Taylor said.

Austin ran into the girls bunk.

"So refresh me on what we are going to do for Code Black?" Gabriella asked.

Sharpay and Ryan looked around to make sure that Troy or Tiffany wasn't around. They were too busy flirting near the lake.

"It is pretty easy, you and Austin just hang out, and talk. Make sure that you laugh, and play tag and that stuff. We will comment on how cute you guys look, like we do with you and Troy. Troy will get jealous, and do the same thing as you guys." Sharpay said.

"That is simple, but so good." Jason commented.

"Well duh, us girls made it up." Kelsi replied.

"Oh so you think that you are smarter than us?" Jason replied.

"Maybe..." Kelsi replied.

Jason ran after Kelsi, and they were now having a game of chase.

"Talking about you and Troy, look at Jason and Kelsi." Zeke said, pointing to those two.

"Yep, just as obvious." Chad stated.

"What?" Gabriella asked.

"Oh it was nothing." Taylor replied.

"Ok, so should we start the plan now?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes we should, places." Ryan replied.

All of the friends walked over to where they were suppose to go. All of them were sitting around Troy and Tiffany, but Gabriella and Austin sat a little further away.

Gabriella and Austin were now playing a game. They had to throw a goldfish(obviously the chedder kind) into eachothers mouth. They were laughing and having a great time.

"Do you think it is working?" Austin asked quietly.

"Yep, he is sneaking glances at us." Gabriella replied, talking about Troy.

"Wow, don't they look so cute?" Sharpay gushed.

"I know, they don't realize a thing." Chad replied.

"Too bad, they would be great for eachother." Taylor added.

Troy was listening on their conversation and heard every word.

**Troy's POV**

What, how could they be talking about them looking good together?

They always said that about Brie and me. That is so not true.

**End of POV**

Troy had been staring out to space, and had jealousy in his eyes.

"Look." Kelsi said, pointing at Troy.

The friends turned to see Troy looking glum, and wait, jealousy in his blue eyes.

"Looks like one of the lunkheads is finally realizing." Taylor whispered to Sharpay.

"He better, or he will have us coming after him." Sharpay replied.

Austin and Gabriella had gotten tired of this game, and started a game of tag. Austin had started to chase her, and Gabriella threw goldfish at him.

Every few moments, Gabriella would turn and look at Sharpay and Taylor, seeing if they would say what they should do next.

Troy saw that Austin and Gabriella were having so much fun. So he started playing a game with Tiffany. He tried to throw goldfish in her mouth. Tiffany disliked the game though and just threw it back.

Maybe he had made the wrong choice, Troy thought. But his though seemed to have jumped out of his head, because he swear he had heard Sharpay say,'You Think?'

Troy pondered on this for a while. Austin and Gabriella had so much fun, like the way Gabriella and him had fun. Tiffany was all fashion, and didn't like fun. Her fun was shopping. He had to make a desicion. Tiffany or Gabriella?

The girls saw the look on Troy's face, and they knew what it meant.

"He better choose Gabriella." Sharpay said.

"But who knows, it is up to him. He better choose Gabriella though." Taylor replied.

* * *

#2- What chef is teaching Zeke, the art of Austrian Flake Pastry? 


	20. Scavenger Hunt 1

**Do You Really Mean It?**

**Chapter 20- Scavenger Hunt 1  
**

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to those who reviewed my last chapter, sorry for not updating quickly! This chapter is also dedicated to those who got the trivia right. 

Trivia Answer: Chef Micheal.  
Congrats.

* * *

"Are they watching?" Austin questioned, as they sat down on the grass again.

"Well by 'they' I hope you mean Troy. Troy is watching with jealousy, but the idiot is too busy texting again, so I wish she runs into a tree." Gabriella replied.

"Awww, why are you so nice? She should walk into the lake instead of the tree."

"Wow, I like that idea better, but then I feel bad for the fish."

"Sorry fish."

"Mmmm, what about when she leaves, she is in the parking lot and then gets hit by a car."

"Nah, then I feel bad for the driver."

"True."

"Hey. What are you two talking about?" Sharpay said, coming up to them.

"Nothing much, just talking about how Tiffany should get hurt." Gabriella replied.

"Smart, how about Troy just dumping her, and then running up to you and kisses you." Sharpay replied.

Gabriella thought of that. "I would love that, but we know that ain't gonna happen."

"It might, if we make him jealous enough." Austin added.

"But we still need to make Siri jealous." Gabriella replied.

"I already am." Austin replied. "I talk about you all the time when we are eating, she is so jealous."

"Nice." Sharpay said, giving him a high-five.

"So what are you guys talking about?" Taylor asked, as all of the other friends, besides Troy, came over.

"How to hurt the cheerleader." Sharpay stated.

"Oh I wanna help." Kelsi replied.

"Well remember that we still have Code Black in action." Ryan said.

"Obviously." Sharpay said.

"So what is our next step." Jason asked.

"Yah, what is it?" Zeke asked.

"Well, our next step is very simple. We only have an hour until that thing leaves. All we have to do is keep Troy away from her, and she will get mad, and hopefully they will break up." Sharpay said.

Gabriella's jaw dropped open. "That is it?"

"Yah, I thought you could do better." Taylor added.

"What?" Jason said.

"Well, we still have water balloons left, so we can hit her with them." Ryan suggested.

"Good, we should do that." Chad said.

"Yah." Zeke added.

"So how do we distract Troy?" Chad asked.

"Well, all you guys have to do is have a contest." Sharpay said.

"What kind of contest?" Kelsi asked.

"A scavenger hunt contest." Sharpay said, smirking.

* * *

Austin had hidden a bunch of random items around the forest. The forest was really big, like a few acres, so it was a good hiding place. After he was done, he gave them a map of where he hid the items, and went back in the guys bunk. Austin was in charge of throwing the water balloons at Tiffany.

"So you guys ready?" Sharpay asked.

"Shar, guys, do I really have to do this?" Troy asked, unsure about leaving his girlfriend.

"Yes." Chad said.

"Austin has given us the map, he has to go back to his team." Gabriella said, holding up the map.

Everyone else, besides Troy, knew that Austin didn't go back, he was in the bunk.

"So we are heading into the woods, that is about 5 minutes by foot, we go right after we exit the guys bunk." Sharpay said.

The friends walked around the bunks, and onto the path that led to the forest.

Tiffany really didn't care that Troy wasn't going to be near her, all she said was, "Talk about me when you are there Troysie." And it disturbed all of them.

They walked up to the ending of the path, and infront of them were a lot of trees. This forest is HUGE!

"Ugh." Gabriella said, looking into the forest. "Good thing that it is light out."

"Yeah." Ryan added, feeling unsure.

"Well, lets get lookin." Sharpay said, leading them into the forest.

* * *

#3- Who says the word "draining?" 


	21. The Woods

**Do You Really Mean It? **

**Chapter 21- The Woods **

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed my last chapter, thanks for reviewing. 

Trivia Answer: Mr. Fulton

I'll put some of the words in this chapter.

* * *

"How long have we been searching?" Kelsi asked, boredly. 

"About 15 minutes, but we found the first item!" Sharpay said, holding up a ribbon.

"Yay." Chad stated in a bored tone.

"Oh com'on, this is fun." Gabriella said, trying to cheer people up.

The friends didn'tr really want to do this, they only did it to make Troy break up with Tiffany.

"Gabriella is right, we have to calm down before competitions." Taylor said.

"Yah, I guess." Ryan stated.

"So where did we come into the woods?" Jason asked, looking around.

"Ugh, yah where did we come in?" Zeke asked.

"Umm, guys." Kelsi said, trying to find an opening.

The friends looked around, but all they saw where trees.

"Great!" Troy said. "Tiffany is going to hate me!"

"Lover boy get over it!" Sharpay replied.

"Yah, it would be great if you dumped Tiffany!" Chad stated happily.

All of the other friends agreed. Troy decided to stay quiet, cause secretly he wanted to dump her too.

"Can we find a way out?" Taylor asked.

"Yah, the woods is starting to freak me out." Ryan added.

"And my dad is trying to say something again." Gabriella said, holding up her necklace.

Troy looked at the black pearl, eyes going wide. "What, pearls don't do that."

"We know." Sharpay stated.

The pearl seemed to do that more often, and they really werent freaked that much anymore.

"What...pearl...black...weird." Troy said, staring at the pearl.

"Troy, you have never seen this have you?" Gabriella replied. "Ok, so we all think that my dad might be trying to tell us something."

"But why?" Troy asked.

"Maybe there is something in the woods." Chad said.

"Why would there be anything here?" Zeke asked.

"Chad might be right." Sharpay said.

Everybody turned to her.

"Lets sit." Sharpay said.

They all went and sat down on a few logs. This part of the woods had some opening.

"Well, my brother and I know about this place. This was all built about 2 months before we were chosen. Our dad was asked to fund part of it, but my dad said no, cause it was something that he just wasn't interested. Ryan and I looked into it, and this place use to be nothing but forests, and the lake. This place wasn't inspected, and the people building always told stories of how they thought it was haunted." Sharpay exclaimed.

"Maybe that is why I thought this place felt weird." Chad said.

"Same here." Troy added.

"We all thought it did." Gabriella said, looking at her necklace.

"And the earlier, the necklace started turning black." Ryan said.

"So we think that her dad might be telling us something." Taylor added.

"What are we going to do?" Troy asked.

"We have no idea." Sharpay replied.

"Wait, didn't you tell me that your... um... dad was never found?" Troy said, sincerety in his eyes.

"Yah, so I don't know what to think." Gabriella said sadly.

"I want to get out of here then." Kelsi stated.

"So do I."

"Same here."

"Yah, it is creepy."

"I want to just get out."

"Yah lets go."

The friends started to walk south, where they thought was the way out.

"Umm, guys, I don't think that we are going to right way." Zeke said.

"Yeah, I don't see any of the bunks, or the lake." Jason added.

"Well lets go another way." Taylor said.

The friends turned east, and started to walk that way. They walked for another 10 minutes, and still no exit.

"Guys I think that we are lost." Gabriella stated.

"Please don't say that." Chad said.

"We are lost." Sharpay said.

"No." Troy replied. "We can't be lost, in this freaky woods."

"I know, it is getting creepy." Kelsi said.

"How about we just go another way, and see." Jason said.

"Fine." Zeke replied.

The friends continued walking, still searching for something fimiliar, like a bunk or the lake.

"Were lost." Ryan stated.

"Great just great." Troy said.

"Umm, guys, look." Kelsia said, pointing to something.

The friends turned their heads, eyes going wide.

* * *

#4- What number is Troy's white training jersey? 


	22. Discovery

Do You Really Mean It?

Chapter 22- Discovery

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to those who reviewed my last chapter, thanks.

Only a few people got this trivia answer right.

Trivia Answer: 10

Most people guessed 14, but that was his red jersey, but nice try.

* * *

"Oh-" Chad started.

"My-" Sharpay added.

"G-d." Kelsi finished.

"What the heck is that?" Jason asked, pointing.

"NO! It can't be!" Gabriella screamed, her eyes tearing. She started to cry hysterically, sitting down.

"Gabriella!" Troy said, running towards her side, comforting her.

"What is that?" Ryan asked frantically. "Lets leave."

"Yah, im with Ryan, this place scares me." Zeke stated.

They all just stared at the sight before them. A plane crash layed before them. Yes, a plane. The plane looked like a metal skeleton, burnt, probably from fire. There was metal scraps everywhere. The plane obviously had been there for a while now.

"Guys lets leave." Troy stated, picking up Gabriella, and started to walk.

"Wait." Gabriella said, trying to get down from Troy. "I need to know."

"Need to know what?" Chad asked.

"I just need to know." Gabriella replied, running towards the plane.

"Gabriella!" Taylor yelled, running after her friend.

"Brie!" Troy screamed, quickly following.

"I need to know." Gabriella said, repeating her words. "I need to know."

All of the friends were following her now. They wouldn't let their friend go near. And they all wanted to know what Gabriella was talking about.

Gabriella was about 10 feet away from the crash. She cautiously approached it. Step by step.

"Wait!" Troy called out, catching up to her.

"Troy, you all know what happened years ago, and I need to know." Gabriella replied, looking at him, teary-eyed.

"I know, but look." Troy said, showing her the sight up-close. "Look, it is really dangerous."

"And you don't know what is under there." Taylor added, jogging up to them.

"What are you talking about?" Jason asked, the gang had finally caught up.

"You guys all know about my dad." Gabriella said, crying again. "I need to know what happened."

They all understood now. Gabriella's dad was never found. They nodded there heads and cautiously started moving towards the plane.

It was like time was slowing down. Each step they took took them closer to a story never told. They each were curious, but at the same time afraid.

"Look Gabs." Sharpay said, pointing to Gabriella.

Gabriella looked down to see her necklace turning black again. This time it just freaked her out. She shrieked and jumped.

"Brie!" Troy said, hugging her, trying to calm her down. Troy was never going to let something happen to her at this moment.

"It's ok Troy, I need to find out what really happened." Gabriella said, walking right up to the plane.

She was the first one to touch the copper metal. She tried to lift up one of the metal walls, but it was too heavy for her.

"Lets go and help." Zeke suggested.

The guys all walked up to the plane, carefully, and helped Gabriella lift up the wall.

"Ahhh!" Gabriella said, looking away from what was under the plane.

"Ahh!" The guys screamed, letting the plane wall drop.

Gabriella and the guys ran back to where the girls where standing, and good 10 feet away.

"Ahhh!" Gabriella continued to yell. "Im not going back, no matter how much I want to know, I am not going back, lets go before we die!"

"What, what happened?" Kelsi asked, getting worried.

"Ugh, it was horrible!" Ryan replied.

"Lets go, we are leaving." Jason said, starting to walk away.

"Wait!" Sharpay screamed. "What was under there?"

"Um, how do I explain it?" Chad asked, looking at Gabriella and Troy for help. They responded by giving him a scared look, looking like they wanted to get out of this place. "People...dead...scary...lets...go." That was all he could manage.

"I know what he is getting at." Taylor said. "He said that there were people under there, dead, but not skeletons. It was like a corpse that has composed."

"Good enough for me, lets go." Sharpay said, running.

The friends ran away from the sight, not caring where they ran, as long as they got away. This place was getting creepier by the minute. Gabriella turned back one more time, looking at the plane, the wing of the plane still had some of the paint on it, and it still showed the number. The number was 17A.

Gabriella finally found out the truth.

* * *

I know the chapter was short, but I wanted to keep it as cliffy's for a little while now. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

#5- In Fabulous, how many pompoms were removed to reveal Sharpay?


	23. Author's Note and HSM News

Ok, sorry guys for an author's note, but I just wanted to shout out something, cause I have no time to post a chapter.

1. HAPPY SECOND YEAR ANNIVERSERY HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL! 2 years ago on this day, High School Musical premiered on Disney Channel at 8 p.m.

2. WE ALL WISH ZAC TO GET WELL SOON! Zac Efron was rushed to the hospital cause he had a bad case of appenditus. He had surgery yesterday to remove his appendix. They were suppose to start HSM3 today, but had to pospone because of Zac's condition. GET WELL SOON ZAC!

3. High School Musical 3 will be focused on the last year of High School. They are worrying about spliting for college, while trying to produce the spring musicale.

-And YES, Vanessa Hudgens will be in the third movie.

Well, sorry I haven't updated, school and such, mid-terms, so I might not get a chance to update until Friday.


	24. What do We do Now?

**Do You Really Mean It?**

**Chapter 23-What do We do Now?**

* * *

**Ok, sorry I haven't updated in a while, school... ugh.**

**Anyways, I have a new dedicating system up. The three people that give me ,**

**The funniest,**

**The longest,**

**or The best Overal review,**

**will have the chapter dedicated to them.**

Trivia Answer: 10 pompoms.

* * *

Gabriella stopped in her tracks, and broke down into tears. Since she was almost behind everybody, the others kept running a few feet, until Troy noticed. 

"Brie!" Troy shouted, running back to her.

"I...finally...f-found the...t-truth!" Gabriella cried, tears streaming down her face.

"It's ok, shhhh." Troy comforted. "But please, lets go."

"Ok-k." Gabriella replied.

Troy picked her up, and started to run with the others. They had been running for at least 10 minutes now.

"Hey look!" Ryan called out, pointing.

"The lake!" Taylor yelled.

The friends ran out a different way, entering one of the camp sights. This part of the camp was archery. At least they knew where they were.

"Counciler!" Zeke called, trying to get the attention of the counciler.

"What young man?" The counciler said, approaching them. "And what were you doing in the woods."

"There was a plane in the woods!" Jason replied.

"Honestly children, do expect me to believe that?" The counciler replied.

"Yes! There was a plane, and it apperently crashed a while ago." Kelsi explained.

"I don't believe you." The counciler said.

"You have to believe us!" Ryan said.

"Then tell me where this so called plane is." The counciler replied.

"Well, it is in the woods." Chad replied.

"Not good enough. Please go back to your bunks, and remain there, visiting hours were over about 2 hours ago."

"No wait!" Sharpay called. But the counciler had already walked away.

"What are we going to do now?" Jason asked. "Nobody believes us."

"I know, but lets get Brie back to the bunk, to much had happened today." Troy said, not really caring that much about Tiffany.

"At least the best of our day is that he doesn't care about Tiffany." Chad whispered.

"That is the least of our problems." Sharpay replied.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

The friends had gotten back to their bunks a few hours ago. It was now dinner time, but the friends where too scared to go and journey to the cafeteria, after all, they still had food with them.

"Hey Gabs, now that we are back here, can you tell us what you found out?" Chad asked, curiously.

"You don't have to say anything though." Taylor supported.

"No it's ok, I want to tell you guys." Gabriella started. "Well, the number on the plane, it was 17A. That plane was the same plane that my dad was going on, but as you know it crashed."

"Oh my!" Kelsi gasped.

"So I think that was my dad's plane." Gabriella said, getting teary-eyed.

"It's ok Brie." Troy said, hugging her.

"But what do we do now?" Ryan asked.

"What do you mean?" Gabriella replied.

"Well think about it. We finally found the plane, and your necklace might still be shifting colors. We were brought here for a reason." Ryan said.

"Even though that sounds weird, my brother has a point." Sharpay said.

"Yeah." Gabriella said.

"So what do we do now?" Chad asked.

"Well I think that the best that we can do is keep our guard, and win the competition." Troy said.

"Yeah, but lets keep our guard. Who knows what could happen." Gabriella stated.

* * *

#6- What is the first line that Coach Bolton says in the first movie? 


	25. Starting Competitions

Do You Really Mean It?

Chapter 24- Starting Competitions

* * *

Ok, so these are the people who got awards.

The funniest: shalomgirl(I was laughing, she was like "Wow, this is deep."

The longest: Baby-M-xo (It was about a few sentences long)

The overal best review: Baby-M-xo(She says that there is a lot of drama going on, and that I could be Miss Darbus. I could, but I wouldn't want to, she freaks me out.)

Ok, so these chapters are dedicated to you guys.

Trivia Answer: "Keep working left Troy."

* * *

Nothing could get any more worse for the wildcats at this moment. The ghost thing still creeped them out, like a lot. Gabriella was still afraid of the pearl, so she wasn't going to wear it today. And Troy is 'upset' cause Tiffany isn't calling back, but the gang knows that this is a good thing.

"So how much longer do we have until we have till breakfast?" Gabriella asked, as she combed her hair.

"I think about 20 minutes. But the guys might be a while." Sharpay replied.

"What, are they playing basketball again?" Taylor asked,

"Nope, they are having a popcorn fight." Kelsi stated.

"What? On the day of competitions? I mean, we want to win don't we?" Gabriella asked.

"Yep, as we all say, boys will be boys." Sharpay stated.

The girls walked out of the bathroom in jeans and t-shirts. Today was competition day, and they wanted to be comfortable. They put on their sneakers, and were ready to head out for breakfast.

"You guys know we only have to compete against one team right?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, we know, and lets hope that the group is really easy to beat." Kelsi replied.

"Ahhhh! Stop, those are the big marshmellows." They heard Zeke cry from the other room.

"Wow." Gabriella stated.

"Yep." Sharpay replied.

"So they are dressed, but how do we get them to stop?" Kelsi asked.

"I have no idea." Taylor said.

"I think I have an idea." Gabriella said, smirking.

"Oh I know what Gabs is talking about, I taught this to her." Sharpay said, smirking.

"Ok, so this better not involve someone getting injured." Taylor warned, knowing the looks on her friends faces.

"No, it will be just fine." Gabriella said.

"Wait." Sharpay said. "Can I say something first, when we go into their room?"

"Yeah, sure." Gabriella replied.

"Watch and learn girls." Sharpay said, as she and Gabriella walked into the guys bunk.

When they walked through the door, they saw marshemellows, big and small, all over the place. Jason was on the top bed of the bunkbed, and was throwing the marshmellows off of the side. Chad and Zeke were hiding behind the bathroom door, blocking and throwing marshmellows. Ryan hid on the side of the bed and waited to chuck a marshmellow at someone, and Troy was behind the door that connected the bunks.

"Guys!" Sharpay screamed.

"What?" They all replied, coming out from their hiding spaces.

"Will you guys stop?" Gabriella asked, examining the room.

"Umm, no." Chad replied.

"Zeke will you please stop? For me?" Sharpay asked, giving him puppy dog eyes.

All of the guys stared at Zeke, hoping and telling him not to give in.

"Ummm..." Zeke started, trying to look away from Sharpay.

"Don't do it Zeke." Ryan said.

"Pwease?" Sharpay said, saying it like a baby.

"Anything for you Shar." Zeke replied, finally giving in.

"Wow." Troy stated.

"Yeah, Zeke and Sharpay having their little moments." Chad stated.

"Yeah yeah, shut up." Zeke replied. "I am nothing like Troy with Gabriella."

"Haha." Chad said, looking at Troy.

Troy just glared at Zeke, while blushing.

"At least we stopped them from fighting with marshmellows." Sharpay whispered to a flushing Gabriella.

"I am not like that." Troy replied, chucking a marshmellow at Zeke and Chad's head.

Another war broke out between the guys. The girls ducked while they watched in amazement of how fast some of the gooey treats flew.

"Boys!" Gabriella screamed. "I guess if you can't handle yourselves, then you won't be hanging around us, giving us high-fives or hugging us for the rest of the day."

Sharpay looked at Gabriella, and she gave her the you-know-that-was-a-pretty-good-idea-but-it-won't-work look.

The guys instantly stopped and looked at the girls, and at eachother.

Gabriella looked back at Sharpay and gave her the easy-as-pie look.

"Ok, we stopped." Troy replied, starting to pick up the marshmellows.

"Wow." Taylor whispered from behind Gabriella and Sharpay. "He likes, you."

"No he doesn't Tay." Gabriella replied, blushing again.

"Yeah, she is right Tay. Troy doesn't like her, he LOVES her." Kelsi replied.

"Nice one." Sharpay said, giving Kelsi a high five.

The girls turned back to watch all of the boys picking up the little marshmellows from the floor.

"That was pretty easy." Gabriella stated, as they watched the guys clean up.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Ok so you two teams will be competing against eachother. This is a jeapordy game." The counciler said, pointing at the wildcats, and another group of teens. "New Mexico will be facing agains Massechusets. There are 5 categories, with different subjects. There will be different questions for the different amount of points you pick. The points are, 100, 200, 300, 400 and 500. The categories are Animals, Movies, Sports, Fashion and Culture. Good luck, whoever gets the most points win." The counciler said. "Oh and get behind the desks, push the buzzer when you think you have the right answer, you must discuss with your group."

The friends got behind a blue desk, this was going to be easy.

"So we each know these categories, this will be easy." Gabriella said.

"Lets just hope that the other team is really dumb." Jason said.

"Ok, team New Mexico pick your category." The counciler said.

"What category?" Sharpay asked.

"Well, how about Gabriella and Taylor choose first." Ryan said.

"Ok, that is fine with us." Kelsi said.

"Um, Animals for 300 please." Gabriella asked.

The counciler picked up a card and read off the question. "What is a group of dolphins called?"

Gabriella looked at Taylor and whispered the answer in her ear. Taylor nodded her head, and they rang the buzzer.

"A pod." Taylor answered.

"Correct." The counciler replied. "300 points for New Mexico. Massechusets you next."

"Umm, Movies for 100." A girl asked.

"Where was Dorothy from in the Wizard of Oz?" The counciler asked.

The other team sounded the buzzer, and answered. "Kanses." A boy replied.

"Correct, Massechusets currently has 100 points.New Mexico, what is your category?"

"Umm, sports for 200." Troy asked.

"What does NFL stand for?"

Gabriella hit the buzzer. "National Football league." Jason answered.

"Correct, New Mexico currently has 500 points. Massechusets, choose."

"Animals for 300." A boy replied.

"What is largest elephant in the world?"

"Ummm, asian." The boy replied, after he hit the buzzer.

"Im sorry, incorrect, New Mexico?"

Sharpay hit the buzzer. "African." Gabriella replied.

"Correct, New Mexico has 800 points."

"This is a piece of cake." Chad said. They were going to win the game.

* * *

The wildcats had won the game. They had beat the other team by 1400 points.

"Wow, we beat them!" Taylor replied.

"Yeah, they weren't that smart." Zeke replied.

2 other teams had been eliminated from the competitions and only 12 remained.

"This might be easier than we thought." Gabriella stated, as they walke to their bunks.

* * *

Ok, so nothing against Massechusets, I just chose a random state.

I don't remember the number of the trivia, so here is a question.

Name 3 items that have the Lava Springs logo on it.


	26. Tuesday Competition

**Do You Really Mean It?**

**Chapter 25- Tuesday Competitions  
**

* * *

Ok these are the people who won awards. 

The funniest: XTroyellaxlove(She reviewedon my 9th chapter.)

The longest: Corey5268

Overal Best Review: AniimeChiick

These chapters are dedicated to you guys.

Trivia Answer: Water bottles, T-shirts, Drums(Everyday), Gates, Golf balls, hats, clipboards.

* * *

"Come on! Competitions start in 10 minutes, we are late!" Gabriella screamed to the guys bunk. 

"Sorry, geez, calm down woman." Chad replied, earning a smack in the head by Taylor and Kelsi.

"Respect us, cause without us, you would have probably hurt yourself somehow." Sharpay said.

"Listen to them or you will earn another smack in the head by all of them." Zeke said.

"Yeah yeah." Chad said rolling his eyes, earning more smacks this time by Kelsi and Gabriella. "Ok we are coming."

"Thank you." Gabriella replied, walking out of the door.

The girls followed, while the guys ran to catch up.

"So where are we headed today?" Jason asked.

"It says that we have to go to the lake, I think we are having a canoeing contest or something." Taylor replied.

"Oh goody, good thing me and Shar know how to conoe." Ryan replied.

"Shar knows how to conoe?" Kelsi asked.

"I never thought that Sharpay would want to learn." Gabriella added.

"Yeah yeah, your lucky I know how cause it might help us." Sharpay replied.

The friends walked up to the part of the lake with the boats. They were greeted by the counciler, and another team.

"Ok, welcome to the second day of competitions. Team New Mexico will be facing off against team Indianna. Welcome." The counciler explained. "You will be having a conoeing contest, around different obsticles."

"Ok, that will be easy." Ryan whispered.

"But there is a problem. The other team will get to pick who is the captain of the canoes, and you can only listen to your captains." The counciler said.

"Great." Chad said.

"Ok, so each team pick the conoe captain."

Each group scanned eachother, thinking of what person to choose. You had to choose the person who would think that they didn't know how to choose.

"I think that we should pick the two kids talking over there." Kelsi said, pointing.

"Kels is right, those two are talking about some cartoon." Gabriella said.

"Are the teams ready to choose the captains?" The counciler asked. The two teams nodded their heads.

"We choose the blonde girl and boy." A girls said, pointing to Sharpay and Ryan.

"Piece of cake." Sharpay whispered.

"And we choose those two boys over there." Taylor said, pointing to the two boys who were talking about cartoons.

"Huh what?" The two asked.

"You 4 will be the captains of your teams. Give instructions on the boats to manuver around the different obsticles, go and get your life jackets on and get onto a conoe." The conciler said as the kids started to put on life jackets.

"Do you think they picked me cause I am wearing pink?" Sharpay asked.

All of the friends stared at her and replied with "yeah."

The wildcats got into two different canoes. Each canoe could fit 5 people, so Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, Zeke and Kelsi went in one. And Jason, Ryan, Taylor and Chad went into the other.

"Ok, so look at the cones. The cones want you to follow the path into the middle of the lake, then they want you to do a figure eight." Ryan said to the gang, pointing to the orange cones.

"Yeah Ryan is right, so we will row the canoe to the middle and we will take it from there." Sharpay said, as they started to take off.

"Back, foward, back, foward." Ryan and Sharpay instructed to move the ores.

"Ok, so the other team is behind us." Kelsi stated.

"Yeah, because we chose the two who didn't know anything about this." Zeke said.

The friends canoed for another 15 minutes and then got to the middle.

"Ok, what do we do now?" Gabriella asked, looking into the water. "Look, little fishies."

"Aww." Taylor said, looking at the fish under the water. "They are small."

"Guys, watch it, we might tip." Troy said, leaning to the opposite side.

"Oops." Gabriella said.

"Yeah, Troy is right, watch out, we don't want to fall in." Sharpay said.

"So what do we do now?" Chad asked.

"Ok, so we have to row the canoe in like a circle to stay inside of the cones. The very front people will have to just row on the right side, since we have to turn left." Ryan instructed.

The friends started to row, rowing to the right.

"Ok, now we have to row to the left, since we are turning right." Sharpay said.

"Watch it!" Jason said, as they hid something in the water.

"What did we hit?" Chad asked.

The friends looked into the water, something eerie was under them.

"Shoot, I forgot to wear the necklace." Gabriella said.

"Move." Troy said.

"What?" Taylor asked.

"He said, move! Move it." Sharpay said, as the friends frantically tried to manuver away from whatever that was.

The water rippled as the two canoes moved through the water quickly. The eerie object moved towards them.

"Hurry!" Gabriella said, looking behind them.

"Great." Chad said, sarcastically.

The friends quickened their pase.

"And of course, he doesn't look." Kelsi said. The counciler wasn't looking, he was too busy drinking his soda.

"Wow, I bet he is getting paid a lot." Ryan said sarcastically.

"Ok, I like the jokes and all, but whatever that thing is, it is still following us." Taylor said, as they all looked behind.

They were now cruising the water, almost at land. The other team looked at them like they were crazy. Since the other team was on another course, they had no idea what was going on, but htey figured out they were going to lose.

"Hey look." Gabriella said, as they reached land, jumping out of the canoes. She pointed to the water.

The counciler had looked into the water right before Gabriella had said anything.

"Woah." Jason said.

"It's gone." Sharpay stated.

"Whats gone?" The counciler asked.

"There was-" Jason started.

"Nothing." Gabriella quickly cut in.

Her friends looked at her weirdly, but the counciler shrugged it off.

"You guys have won the second part of the competitions, great job!" The counciler said. "You will move on to the next round, you may go to your bunks now."

The friends took off their life jackets, and quickly ran to their bunks, wanting to have a discussion about what just happened...

* * *

What people sit in Troy's row (behind him) in Miss Darbus' class? 


	27. You Have to Wear It

**Do You Really Mean It?**

**Chapter 26-You Have to Wear It  
**

* * *

Ok, now that my mid term is over, I can get a good chapter in. Now it is time to hand out rewards... 

The longest: linklover26 (A lot of sentences)

The funniest: linklover26

Overal Best Review: Tie between Estel212 and linklover26

These chapters are dedicated to you guys.

Trivia Answer: Chad, Taylor and Jason

* * *

"Ok, remind me NEVER to swim in that lake again!" Sharpay yelled as she flopped down on her bunk. 

"No dur, like we would want to swim in it, or even get near it, after what just happened." Gabriella replied.

"Ok, so what was that thing anyway?" Jason asked.

"Who knows. Can anyone describe it?" Ryan asked.

"Well, I think that it could hold it's breath for a while." Kelsi said.

"And it was like a shadow." Taylor added.

"And it was dark." Chad said.

"Wait- Gabriella, check your necklace." Troy said.

"Oh yeah, its over near the bedside table." Gabriella said, pointing to it.

Zeke was the closest, so he picked it up and handed it to Gabriella.

"Ok, the last time I checked, the pearl was like a shiny white, not grey." Sharpay said.

"Can pearls even be grey?" Jason asked.

"Yes." Taylor answered.

"Well, did anyone touch it after this morning?" Gabriella asked.

All of the friends shook their head.

"Well, great, then I think this place is haunted." Gabriella stated.

"Well obviously." Kelsi said.

"Well, after what we saw, and your necklace I think that it is pretty obvious." Chad stated.

"I knew this place felt weird when we came here." Troy said.

"Yeah, it felt weird to all of us." Ryan added.

HSMHSMSHMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

The girls moved all of there things into the guys bunk, since it was the bunk farther from the lake. They moved all of the beds against the wall, since they where on weels, moved one of the bunk beds against the door, and locked it, so no one could get it. They also blocked the window, and did the same thing in girls bunk, so nothing could get in on the other side either. They shut the door that connected the bunks, locked it and put a bunk bed on each side of the two doors, for safety. They also made one big bed with all of their blankets, sheets, pillows. Zeke even took out some of the bowls that they had, and put them around them just in case if they need anything to protect themselves. The guys also collected a bunch of branches that were long and tough to block the doors.

"So do you think that this is good for now?" Chad asked.

"I guess." Kelsi said.

"What can't we just go home?" Zeke asked.

"They probably wouldn't let us during competitions." Ryan stated.

"Oh thats great." Taylor replied.

"Anyways, if we are going to be stuck here, we should at least be cautious." Sharpay said.

"Im afraid, this place freaks me out more that it did when we came here." Gabriella stated.

"Its ok Brie, we are all here." Troy said.

"But seriously, Gabriella is right, how do we know that we are safe?" Kelsi asked.

"Who knows." Jason stated, wrapping his arm around Kelsi.

"We all know that this place might not be safe, so we all have to travel in groups." Taylor said. "If you have to go to the bathroom, and yes the girls are going to use the guys bathroom, we have to go with 2 others. And when we are outside, there has to be at least 3 other people with you."

"Why do you need buddies for the potty?" Chad asked.

"I know that you think that it is silly, but think about it, that is a room that can be blocked off by the doors, and you don't know what can happen, ok?" Taylor replied.

"Yeah, I agree with Tay." Gabriella said.

"Yeah." Troy added.

"Same." Sharpay and Ryan replied.

"Us here." Kelsi said, referring to her and Jason.

"Yep." Zeke added.

"Yeah." Chad said.

"Good, so everyone should follow these rules, and never be alone." Taylor said.

"G'night." Chad said.

"Yeah. Good night." Troy said.

Everyone started to drift off into sleep, with a light on...

* * *

Troy's Dream (Don't be mistaken, this whole thing is Troy's dream) 

"Mr. Montez?" Troy asked.

"Yes Troy it is me. You haven't seen me for a while now have you?" Mr. Montez replied.

"But how? You are...I mean..." Troy said.

"Plese refer to me as Mark. I know that I have passed, but I can contact anybody when they are asleep." Mark replied.

"I am not dead, am I?" Troy asked.

"No, but I have to tell you, Gabriella, and your friends something." Mark said.

"Like what?" Troy asked.

"The place you are in, it isn't safe. Like you have seen, I have been trying to contact my daughter, with the necklace, but she didn't wear it today. She should have, I could have warned you before the spirit found you guys."

"Woah, wait up, what spirit?" Troy asked.

"The thing in the water. Let me tell the story. I was on that plane that you guys found the other day, and it crashed. Nobody found us. Some men on that plane were evil, and they crashed the plane on purpose. I don't know how to explain it, but lets say that they are out to get anyone in that place that they-we crashed at. And they won't stop at nothing to get those who are on that land, hurt, and possibly killed."

"This isn't true, its just a dream." Troy said, not wanting to believe that this was true.

"Troy listen. You know that this is all true, but you don't want to believe it. It is the truth, but just believe me, you have to get out of there, as quick as you can. And if you can't before Saturday, tell my daughter that she has to wear the necklace." Mark Montez said as he started to fade away.

"Wait! Mark, what do we do? How do protect ourselves. " Troy asked.

"You have to figure that out Troy. And one last thing, tell Gabriella I love her." Mr. Montez said, completly faded away.

"Wait!" Troy screamed.

(End of Dream)

Troy woke up screaming, causing the gang to wake up too.

"Whats wrong?" Chad asked, grabbing a stick.

"What happened?" Zeke said, grabbing a bowl.

The friends were prepared if anything happened.

"Ahhh!" Sharpay woke up screaming.

Gabriella, Taylor and Jason quickly grabbed something, just in case they had to defend themselves.

"Hold on, nothing is wrong." Troy said.

"Are you sure?" Kelsi asked.

"Yes." Troy replied.

All of the friends lowered the objects they held.

"But I have some news. Brie, your dad talked to me in my sleep, somehow." Troy started.

"But how-" Gabriella asked.

"Before you interupt, I have to tell you guys stuff. Mark Montez said that we are in great danger, and we should leave." Troy said.

"We can't though, they won't let us." Sharpay said.

"Then Brie has to wear the necklace." Troy stated.

* * *

Please review! You might win an award. 

#9- What is Kenny Ortegas' dog's real name?


	28. Our Future

**Do You Really Mean It?**

**Chapter 27- Our Future**

* * *

Thanks to everyone who reads any of my stories. Awards... 

The funniest: Estel212(I never thought that I would creep somebody out that bad!)

The longest: Estel 212

Overal best review: Estel212, and CrazayCookieMonster

This chapter is dedicated to you two.

Trivia Answer: Mainly

Oh yeah, I also have a lot of HSM3 info. If you want to read any of it, it is on my profile. I have the songs, plot and other things.

* * *

"What! How!" Gabriella asked, getting very questioning. 

"Let me explain everything!" Troy replied.

"How can you talk to her dad?" Sharpay asked.

"I don't think it was real." Jason said.

"How can you talk to people who have passed?" Taylor asked.

"What? How can you do that?" Ryan asked.

"This is starting to freak me out more that it has been." Chad stated.

"Now please be quiet guys! I can tell you the whole thing. Just shush, please." Troy said.

"Ok then captain, tell the story." Zeke replied.

"Yes please, I want to hear about my dad." Gabriella added.

"Ok, let me say what happened in my dream." Troy started. "After I fell asleep, all I saw was white around me. There was nothing, I don't know how to explain it, but everything was blank. And they Mark Montez appeared, he looked the same like we last saw him, but with sadness in his eyes. He told me that he did pass away when the plane crashed, and the plane that we found was the one he was on."

"I knew it!" Gabriella called out.

"Gabriella is right." Kelsi said.

"Anyways, he told me that there were bad people on that plane. People that were willing to kill somebody, I don't know what type of people though. He told me that we have to get out of here, before they do some damage, to any of the people hear. I think that they are going after us because Brie's dad was on the plane. Mark also told me that they had intentially crashed the plane. He said that he tried to warn us of the 'spirits' around here, but he can only do that when Brie wears the necklace." Troy explained.

"So that is why it would turn black." Taylor said.

"I thought my dad was trying to tell me something." Gabriella said.

"Yeah, and he wants you to have it at all times." Troy replied.

"One question, about the buddy system." Chad asked.

"Yeah?" Taylor replied.

"How about we all go together as a group, not just with a few other people." Chad stated.

"Yeah, I think that would be best." Sharpay added.

"Same here." Taylor said. "So for now on, all of us will go together for everything, even if one of us is taking a shower, the other people will have to be in the bathroom, since the showers are blocked off just by a sliding door, but we can still talk."

"Ok, that seems the safest." Ryan said.

"Yeah." Jason added.

"But what do we do?" Troy asked.

"What do you mean?" Gabriella replied.

"Your dad told us to get out of here. That means we need to get out." Troy said.

"He is right, we are in danger." Sharpay added.

"But how do we get out if the councilers won't let us, I mean we can't just forfeit." Taylor said.

"But we should get out, stupid councilers." Ryan stated.

"We don't have any competition today, so we can think of something." Kelsi stated.

"What do you mean today?" Jason asked.

"It's 4 in the morning." Kelsi stated.

"Great." Sharpay replied sarcastically.

"We will be wiped out later." Zeke replied.

"Well I don't know if I want to sleep after what Troy told us." Gabriella stated.

"Yeah." Kelsi added.

"Gabriella wear your necklace, and I guess we will see what we have to do then." Troy said.

"Yeah I guess." Gabriella replied.

"Well lets just not sit here, lets play M.A.S.H." Sharpay said.

"Yeah, I want to play." Taylor said.

"How do you play that?" Chad and Troy asked.

"Its easy. This game 'predicts' your future, like who you will marry, what job you will get and other things. First, you write down M.A.S.H on the top, and it stands for mansion, apartment, shack, or house. Then you write the categories, husband/wife, car, job, salary, kids, and where your honeymoon place. You then would write 4 or 5 things under each category. Like under husband or wife, the person would put down the people that you like or who you are friends with. And a friend would draw a spiral, like a snail shell, and when you say stop, the person would count how many times the spiral made a complete circle, and you would count that number. Lets say your number was 6, and on salary, you had 4 choices, $100, $1, $1000, and $10000. You would go from the first one, $100, and count down, since you wrote the numbers under eachother. Since $10000 would be the last, you would go back up to $100, and its like that. The answer that you landed on would be crossed out, and you would do this until there was only one choice left, and that would be your salary." Gabriella said.

"Sounds easy enough." Chad replied.

"Yeah." Troy added.

"But there is a twist, someone else chooses your choices under each category." Sharpay said.

"Oh goody." Troy replied.

"Lets get playing." Kelsi replied.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMSHMHSMHSMHSM

"Lay each piece of paper in front of me." Sharpay said, wanting to read everyone's M.A.S.H future's.

"Here." Zeke said, placing all 9 of the papers in front of them.

"Read them out loud." Taylor said, since none of them was aloud to see each of their answers.

"Ok then." Sharpay replied. "Ryan will marry Martha, have a buggy car, he will become an actor, his salary will be $1000 a day, he will have 1 kid, and his honeymoon will be in Florida."

"Do you like Martha?" Chad asked.

Ryan remained silent.

"Next is Jason's. He will marry Kelsi, have a sport's car, he will become a movie producer, his salary will be $3102 a day, he will have 3 kids and his honeymoon would be in New York." Sharpay said.

Jason and Kelsi started to flush.

"Why New York?" Jason asked.

"Who knows, that is your answer though." Sharpay replied. "Next is Kelsi's. She will marry Jason, her car will be a van, she will become a composer, her salary is $120 a day, she will have 3 kids and her honeymoon will be in New York."

"What a cowinsidence(I can't spell)." Taylor said.

"Next is Taylor. She will be married to Chad, her car is a van too, she will become a doctor, her salary is $1000 a day, she will have 2 kids, and her honeymoon would be in Tokeyo." Sharpay said.

Taylor and Chad were the next ones to flush.

"Chad has the same things as Taylor, except he will become a famous b-ball player and his salary will be $20000 a day." Sharpay said.

"Nice dude." Jason commented.

"Next is myself." Sharpay said, reading the paper, and gasping.

"Can you read it please?" Sharpay whispered to Gabriella.

"Sure." Gabreilla replied. "Shar will be married to Zeke, she will have a sports car, she will become a model, her salary will be $2120 a day, she will have 2 kids, and her honeymoon will be in Rome. " Gabriella said. "Zeke has the same thing, but he will become a chef, and his salary will be $1000 a day."

"Thanks." Sharpay whispered, her face red.

"No prob."

"Now the last two people. Troy and Gabriella. They will be married. Gabriella will become a singer, and Troy will become a b-ball player. Troy will have a mercades, and Gabriella will have a sports car. Their salaries are both $5000 a day, and they will have 2 kids. Their honeymoon will be in Hawaii." Sharpay said, smiling.

Troy and Gabriella sunk lower, even though they were laying down. Although they both liked the outcome, they didn't know what the other would think.

"I wonder if our future's will really turn out this way." Taylor whispered to the girls.

"Who knows, but I wouldn't mind if they did." Kelsi replied.

* * *

#10- What was the song 'I Don't Dance' originally called? 


	29. Solve This Out

**Do You Really Mean It?**

**Chapter 28- Solve This Out **

* * *

Here is the next chapter. Award time... 

The funniest: Estel212 (Did your friend asked you why you screamed?)

The longest: Estel212

Overal Best Review: CrazayCookieMonster

Trivia Answer: I Don't Play Baseball

A.N.- The only thing I own in this chapter is SOLVE THIS OUT song, that me and my friend made up.

* * *

"As much as I love you all, I am getting really bored." Troy said, playing with a pretzel. 

"One thing, we can tell that you are bored because you are playing with a prtzel, and two, you are always bored unless you are flirting with your precious Brie." Chad mocked.

"Nice one!" Zeke commented, giving Chad a high-five.

"Errrr. You guys..." Troy replied, blushing.

"Looks like you backed the basketball captain into a corner." Ryan replied.

"Shut up." Troy stated.

"Nope, we are just stating the truth." Jason replied.

"Errr. Fine but since I am bored, I am calling Tiffany. I hope she isn't mad at me." Troy said, taking out his phone.

"Of course, he is checking if the barbie doll isn't getting skin cancer from all of her fake tanning." Chad replied.

"Actually, you would have to worry about her burning herself first. She can't read numbers, remember?" Zeke added.

"Shut up." Troy stated.

"Yeah yeah. Let's go see what the girls are doing. I don't want to listen to Troy talk about him and his girlfriend, denying that he doesn't love Gabby." Ryan stated.

"Same here." Jason added.

The guys, other than Troy, went out of the bunk door. They found the girls talking on the porch of the bunk.

"Hey." Kelsi greeted.

"Hey, what's up?" Jason replied.

"The sky?" Kelsi replied, smiling.

"You two, stop acting like Troyella." Chad stated.

"Anyways, what happened to Troy?" Sharpay asked.

"Talking to the malfunctioned barbie doll." Zeke replied.

"That doesn't make sense." Taylor replied.

"Well, if you use it in Tiffany's case. It does. I mean, she is far from perfect, we don't even know if she is human." Gabriella replied.

"Well, we can't consider her an animal, cause then it would be insulting the animal. And we can't call her an alien, cause then it would insult any creature not on this planet. We would have to make her own species." Sharpay replied.

"I feel bad for the species then." Ryan added.

"Would you still feel bad if they were clones of her?" Taylor asked.

"Point taken." Chad replied.

"Yeah." Jason added.

"There is nothing to do!!! I am sooo bored." Sharpay complained.

"Tell me about it. I wish that we were actually apart of one of the competitions today." Gabriella added.

"Same with us. But remember we compete tomorrow. And then if we make it, we compete on Friday." Zeke replied.

"How many teams are left?" Taylor asked.

"Well, 2 teams were taken out on Monday. The second day, 4 were taken out. So right now, there are 9 teams left. And 5 will be eliminated today. So that means that tomorrow there will only be 4 teams left, including us." Kelsi replied.

"Wow, I don't think that it would be that hard to win then." Jason stated.

"Yeah, same here." Gabriella added.

"Is Troy off the phone yet?" Sharpay asked.

"No, I think that Tiffany is talking about make up and what differences there are." Zeke replied.

"Dude. How do you know that?" Chad asked, giving Zeke a weird look.

"Have you been hanging out with the girls too much?" Jason asked.

"Yeah." Zeke replied.

"Wow." Ryan stated.

"Oh get over it." Taylor replied.

"What competition are we doing tomorrow?" Kelsi asked.

"Math and social studies I think." Gabriella replied.

"Great I barely know math." Chad replied.

"Oh thats ok. Me and Gabs made a song up, it is really cool. It is about PEMDAS. PEMDAS stands for Perentheses, Exponents, Multiply, Divide, Add, and Subtract." Taylor replied.

"Awesome, can we hear it? Anything that teaches me something in a song really helps." Ryan asked.

"Yeah, all of us can teach it to you, we taught Sharpay and Kelsi too." Gabriella replied.

"Ready?" Taylor asked, as the girls stood up.

"Yeah." Sharpay replied.

(It goes to the Work this out. Me and my friend made it up. Gabriella _Taylor _**Sharpay **Kelsi **_All of the girls_** _Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi_ (The parenthases are talking))

How do we get this problem to the answer that we need?  
**I don't recall you mentioning the work is such a heap!  
**_We still have the equations to make this problem sweet!  
_**Well I got this, instead of riches.  
**And all of the possible glitches!  
_Just wish I had three wishes!  
_We've got to use, use, use PEMDAS. We'll solve it right, and we'll get an A. We've got to work, work, there'll be no doubt. We can still solve this problem, if we work this out!

(**Dude, how do we solve this with PEMDAS?)  
**(C'mon, just try it, its easy!)

_I'll add within the parentheses, before I start the rest.  
_Then i'll subtract within the brackets, continue with my best.  
**I needed good grades, but this ain't worth the stress.  
**_Maybe there's a better way, to fix this crazy mess!  
_We're a hard-working team, a well oiled machine, and we've had tougher problems than this. I know its a grind, but i'm sure we can find, a way to have fun, while we get the answer!  
**_You've got to use Please Excuse My Dear Aunt Salley  
We'll solve it right, and get an A. If we solve, solve, there'll be no doubt. We can still solve this problem if we work this out!_**

(This is the instrument solo, except the girls are banging on the chairs with pencils and pens)

Tell me what you want.  
_Tell me what you need.  
_A little bit of Please.  
**A little bit of Excuse.  
**_My Dear Aunt Salley!  
_**_Oooh Yeah!  
_**It makes life easy!  
**_Oooh Yeah!  
_So cheesy!**

Solve within the parentheses.  
_Evaluate all the exponents.  
_**Multiply, divide from left to right!  
**We almost got the answer!  
_Then i'll add and subtract from left to right.  
_**Get a good grade on this paper.  
**Have fun with my favorite friends!

**_We got it made! Woah.  
We've got to use, use, use PEMDAS. We'll solve it right, and we'll get an A. If we solve, solve, there'll be no doubt. We can still solve this problem if we work this! Solve this! Gotta solve this! We can work this out!_**

The girls ended, with the friends applauding.

"That was awesome!" Ryan commented.

"I know how to use math now." Chad added.

"I never thought you guys could make a math song." Zeke replied.

"Thanks, its not that great." Gabriella said, being modest.

"Yeah, that is why we added the 'so cheesy' part. This song is very cheesy." Taylor added.

"Nonsense, that song was amazing." Troy responded, leaning on the door of the bunk.

"Looks like Mr. Ego finally got off the phone with the brat." Sharpay commented.

"Haha very funny. But anyways, I think that we are going to win tomorrow." Troy replied.

"No duh!" Chad added.

"We've got to work this out!" Gabriella said, as the guys started to imitate some of the dance moves that they were doing.

"So much for today being boring." Kelsi commented, as they watched the guys making fools of themselves.

* * *

And yes, that song my friend and I made up. We are making math songs, and math raps right now in Algebra, and we used the song from High School Musical. Well, I don't know if people know what PEMDAS is. We call it PEMDAS, it is really called the order of operations. It gives you the answer, when you solve you use, Parentheses, then Exponents, then Multiplication and Devision and then Addition and Subtraction.

Tell me what you think of the song in the review.

What song did Vanessa Hudgens forget to sing one of her lines? (HSM2)


	30. Thursday Competition

Do You Really Mean It?

Chapter 29-Thursday Competition

* * *

Ok, I have a one-shot up. It is the responce to naley4eva93's challenge. Please check it out! Award time...

The funniest: linklover26 (her sister danced to the songs)

The longest: Estel212

Overal Best Review: CrazayCookieMonster

This chapter is dedicated to you peoples.

Trivia Answer: Everday (It's at the part after they are all in a line holding hands. When they all go into a group, and when she says 'Everday' while she is coming out, she forgot to sing.)

* * *

"Welcome to the fourth day of competitions!" The counciler spoke. "If you win the game today, you will be entered into the finals tomorrow!"

A cheer errupted from the two teams in front of the counciler.

"Today it a math, social studies and science trivia. You will have 20 seconds to answer each of the questions. You press the buzzer, simple enough? I will ask 50 questions in total, so whoever gets most of the questions right wins."

"Ready to kick their butts?" Sharpay asked.

"Always ready." Gabriella replied.

"New Mexico, you are against New Hampshire. Begin!"

The two teams scrambled behind the desk that held the button.

"Ready." The teams said.

"Ok, New Hampshire, the first question is social studies. What is the capital of New York?"

"Why do they get the easy ones?" Chad whined.

"Shut up!" Taylor replied.

"Albany." A girl replied.

"Correct, one point for New Hampshire." A number 1 appeard on the bored of where they kept the score. "New Mexico, the second question is social studies. What is the capital of Kanses?"

"Ummm-" Taylor started.

"Topeka!" Gabriella finished.

"Correct, one point for New Mexico. New Hampshire, the third question is math. How many degrees is a right angle?"

"90 degrees?" Another girl answered.

"Correct, another point for New Hampshire. New Mexico, another social studies question. Name 4 countries in Europe."

"France, Italy, Germany aned Spain." Sharpay answered quickly, her friends staring at her in amazement.

"Correct, another point for New Mexico.

"How did you do that faster than them?" Chad asked, pointing to Taylor and Gabriella.

"It was easy, I have been to most of the countries in Europe." Sharpay replied.

"It's true, we go to Europe once in a while." Ryan added.

"New Hampshire, the fifth question is Social Studies. Name three countries in South America."

"Ummm... Brazil." A boy replied.

"Chile." Another boy added.

"And Argentina." A girl ended.

"Correct, another point. New Mexico, the sixth question is science."

"Oooh, my favorite subject." Gabriella commented.

"And my least favorite subject." Jason added.

"What is the second planet farthest from the sun?"

"Venus." Gabriella answered.

"Nice job." Troy commented.

"Thanks." Gabriella replied.

"Correct, another point for New Mexico."

* * *

"We are almost done, this is the 40th question New Mexico, you have a math question."

"Good, we need to get this one right! We are losing!" Sharpay yelled.

"We know, by four points. All because somebody had to blurt out something random when we had to answer." Gabriella said, as they all stared at Chad.

"Sorry." Chad replied.

"What is the answer to (68 12) 4 (exponent 3)?" (Sorry, I don't have a divided symbol or the exponent symbol on my keyboard)

"Ummm, rember parenthases first." Taylor said.

" So that would be 80." Kelsi replied.

"Then we would use exponents." Zeke added.

"And that would be 3 times itself 4 times." Gabriella said.

"And what would that be?" Troy asked.

"Umm.. wouldn't that be-" Ryan stated.

"The answer is 5,120!" Chad screamed.

"Correct."

The friends stared at Chad in amazement. Everybody had their mouths hanging open.

"How did you do that?!" Zeke asked.

"How did you do that Chad?" Taylor asked, a little more calmer.

"It was easy, I just used your song." Chad replied.

"Wow, we actually taught Chad something." Gabriella said.

"Amazing." Sharpay stated.

"Impressive." Taylor stated.

"Maybe Taylor might not think that I am so stupid now." Chad whispered to Troy.

"Maybe, but you will have to prove so much more." Troy replied.

"Let me guess, Troy is comparing you and Taylor with him and Gabs." Zeke stated.

"Shut up." Troy replied, his face turning red.

"Yeah, he is." Ryan replied.

* * *

"Ok this is the last question going to New Mexico. If you guys get this right, you will win the game, if not, you will lose. Right now the two teams are tied."

The suspense was heavy in the air, both teams wanting to win.

"The last question is Science."

"Oh g-d, please let us get this right." Jason stated.

"Yeah think?" Kelsi replied.

"What are the six noble gases on the periodic table of elements?"

"What?! I don't know that." Chad yelled.

"I don't know that either." Jason added.

"Neither do I." Sharpay added.

"Well, does anybody know any of the elements?" Gabriella asked.

All of her friends, besides Taylor nodded their heads.

"Looks like it is just you and me girl." Taylor replied.

"Ok, so the six noble elements would be..." Gabriella started.

"One of them is neon." Taylor answered.

"And another is radon." Gabriella answered.

"Argon." Taylor added.

"And Krypton." Gabriella added.

The friends watched in amazement as they named some of the elements.

"Two more." Sharpay said.

"Uhh... Zenon." Taylor said.

"What is that last one?!" Gabriella yelled, fustrated.

Troy thought, he and Brie was studying the table of elements before they had left to go on this trip, before any of this freaky stuff happened.

"Helium!" Troy yelled.

The girls looked at him, he might of gotten it wrong.

"Oh no, this is our last chance." Ryan stated.

"..."

"..."

"CORRECT!"

The wildcats screamed and hugged eachother, they were finalists!

"Close call, great job!" The counciler said.

"Great job!" Kelsi called to the other team.

"You two!" A girl replied.

"Looks like we already won second place, but to get first we need to beat the other team." Gabriella stated.

"And of course we are!" Troy replied.

* * *

#12- What words are missing? "Shut up !" (Chad says it in the first movie) 


	31. Oh No

Do You Really Mean It?

Chapter 30- Oh No 

* * *

This story is coming to an end...'cry'. Not to worry, I have another story out called, Road Trip. So the stories keep coming. I think maybe only 5 more chapter for this story. Award time...

The funniest: linklover26 (Chad got to be smart for once!)

The longest: Estel212

Overal Best Review: CrazayCookieMonster

This chapter is dedicated to you peoples.

Trivia Answer: Zeke. "Shut up Zeke!"

* * *

"We are going home!" Ryan yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Kelsi asked.

"After today, we are out of here forever!" Chad yelled.

"Oh." Kelsi replied.

"Well, we should have been out of here from the start. We are lucky that Brie's dad had told us." Troy said.

"I know, after today, I am going to dance and sing because we are going home." Gabriella cheered.

"And if we win, we are going on that trip to Hawaii!" Taylor added.

"Oh yeah, don't you mean, we are going to win?!" Sharpay said.

"Yeah!" Zeke replied.

"Who will be competing against us anyways?" Jason asked.

"I have no idea." Gabriella replied.

* * *

"Austin!" Gabriella yelled.

"Gabriella!?" Austin replied.

"We are competing against you guys?!" Sharpay asked.

"What?! You are our competitors?" Siri asked.

"Yeah, I guess we are." Gabriella replied, pulling Austin off to the side.

"So should we just stop with the plan?" Gabriella asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. Siri and I are going out!" Austin replied.

"Yay! Our plan worked!" Gabriella replied, giving Austin a hug.

"But did you and Troy get together?" Austin replied.

"No, he is still with the blonde thing." Gabriella replied in disgust.

"Sorry to hear that, but she is a total idiot." Austin said.

"What person in this universe doesn't think that?"

"Her parents?" Austin asked.

"..."

"..."

"Nah!" They both replied in the same time.

"Well, looks like the counciler is out, good luck." Gabriella said.

"You guys too." Austin replied, as they both went back to their teams.

"So what did you guys talk about?" Troy asked, jealousy in his eyes.

"Nothing." Gabriella replied.

Troy stayed silent.

"Welcome to the last competition. Team New Jersey against team New Mexico for the first place prize, for the trip to Hawaii." The counciler said.

"We are so going to win." Chad whispered.

"And today's challenge will be a little out of the ordinary. None of you have done this before."

"What is it?" A guy from Austin's team interupted.

"Please, stay quiet." The counciler shushed. "You guys are going on a scavenger hunt."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Do you guys not like the challenge?" The counciler asked.

"Where is it going to be held?" Gabriella said, forcing the words out of her mouth.

"Please tell me that it is not in the woods." Sharpay added.

"Please tell us it isn't!' Troy added.

"Well if I said that, I would be lying." The counciler replied. The other team stared at them like they were crazy, but Austin and Siri's faces went blank. They also knew about what happened in one of the wildcats competitions, and Gabriella's necklace.

"You guys will be completing a scavenger hunt in the woods." The counciler replied, cheery.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Oh no." Kelsi stated.

"Oh no." Austin added.

"OH NO!" Chad yelled.

Right at that moment, Gabriella's necklace started to change color... again.

"Guys." Gabriella whispered.

"Yeah?" Troy asked, worried.

"Im not ready to die."

* * *

I think this was a really bad chapter.

#13- What word is missing? "Oh, its an ..." (Troy says it in the first movie)


	32. Black Shadow

Do You Really Mean It?

Chapter 31- Black Shadow

* * *

Awards... 

The funniest: Corey5268 (Why must the good die young?)

The longest: TruePinay4eva

Overal Best Review: Estel212

This chapter is dedicated to you guys.

Triva Answer: Equation. "Oh, its an equation."

* * *

"Ready? Begin." The counciler instructed, waving a green flag. 

"Um, should we really try to win this?" Chad asked.

"There is no other way to get out of here, unless we win." Kelsi replied.

"Come on, I don't want to be stuck here any longer." Gabriella said.

"Woah, Gabs. You really want to go in there? Look at your necklace." Troy replied, taking her hand.

"Yeah, I mean we want that trip. And the sooner we win this, the sooner we get out of here." Gabriella replied.

"Ok, lets win this." Ryan replied.

The friends started to walk into the woods. Cautiously.

"Already I am hating this." Taylor commented.

"Nothing has happened...yet." Gabriella replied.

"Look! There is one of the clues that leads us up to the treasure!" Sharpay said, pointing to a piece of paper hanging off a tree.

"How many do we have to find anyway?" Zeke asked.

"I think 10." Kelsi replied.

"What does it say?" Ryan asked.

"There are many things out here in the woods. And a few of those things are animals. You will find the next clue above your head, the animal looking straight ahead." Gabriella read out loud.

"I am sorry, but that was a pretty lame rhyme." Troy said.

"It was, but we want to get out of here, so look up!" Taylor said.

The friends looked up, and stared at the trees.

"I don't see anything." Jason stated, looking around.

"There!" Chad yelled, pointing to a bird's nest.

"Of course!" Kelsi said, starting to jump up to reach the nest.

"Do you need help?" Jason asked.

"Yeah." Kelsi replied, blushing.

"Here get on my back, ill give you a piggy back ride, so you are a little taller." Jason said, leaning down.

"Thanks." Kelsi said, climbing on.

Kelsi was on his back, trying to reach for the red paper.

"Aww, look." Sharpay said, pointing to her friends.

"I know, how sweet." Gabriella added.

"I know." Taylor added.

"Listen to them dude, they think that is sweet." Chad said, listening in on the girl's conversation.

"I know dude, maybe if we do that, we will win their hearts." Zeke added.

Troy was about to open his mouth when his phone rang.

"Dude. Why is your pants ringing?" Chad asked, pointing to him.

"Please, it's my phone." Troy replied, taking it out.

"Hello?"

"Who is he talking to?" Ryan asked.

"Who knows." Zeke replied.

Just then, a shadow blew across the friends, but quickly dissapearing.

"What the heck was that?" Taylor asked.

"I don't know." Chad replied.

"Ok, this is getting a little freaky now." Sharpay added.

"Got it!" Kelsi said, getting off Jason.

"What does it say?" Sharpay questioned, coming up to them.

"It says, acorns usually fall off the trees. Where do they land? That is where you will find your next clue." Kelsi read.

"The ground?" Ryan stated.

"Ok, no offence to them, but they are really bad at making clues." Taylor added.

"But seriously, what the heck was that?" Zeke asked.

"What was what?" Jason asked.

"It was like this shadowy figure, and it just dissapeared." Ryan explained.

"Where is Troy?" Gabriella asked, getting worried.

"Yeah, where is he?" Sharpay added.

"Over there, talking to someone on his phone." Chad said, pointing at him.

"I bet'cha 10 bucks that its Tiffany and he is breaking up with her." Kelsi said, sarcastically.

"Haha, I would love to see that." Gabriella replied.

"Guys guess what?" Troy said, coming over.

"What?" Zeke replied.

"I broke up with Tiffany." Troy said, smiling.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Aren't you guys happy?" Troy asked.

"..."

"Are you CRAZY! OH YEAH WE ARE HAPPY!" Chad replied.

"FINALLY!" Sharpay yelled. "Wait."

"What?" Troy asked.

"Who knocked some sense into his head?" Taylor interupted.

"That was what I was going to say!" Sharpay replied.

"YES! THE THING IS GONE!" Gabriella screamed.

"She is gone!" The friends sang, cheering.

"Anyways, what did the clue say?" Troy asked, his eye color flickering to green, but instantly changing back.

"Guys." Gabriella said, backing away from Troy.

"What's a matter Gabs?" Kelsi asked.

"Yeah, he broke up with her." Ryan added.

"Then why is he happy?" Sharpay replied, also getting a little suspicious.

"I don't know, but who cares?" Chad asked.

"What was the next clue?" Troy asked, getting angry for his little patience.

"Dude, calm down." Jason said.

"Guys my necklace-" Gabriella said.

"Dude calm down!" Chad added, staring at his friend.

"When did Troy change his eye color?" Kelsi stated.

"What are you talking about?" Sharpay asked.

"T-that." Kelsi replied, studdering.

The friends turned to look at their friend, his eyes were now ice green.

"GUYS!" Gabriella yelled.

"What? Look at Troy, there is something wrong with our friend." Chad pointed out.

"Listen to me! He-" Gabriella started, watching 'Troy' change right before their eyes. "MOVE!"

The friends just stared in fear and amazement.

"Did you hear me? I said MOVE!" Gabriella yelled, pushing her friends out of the way.

"What happened?" Zeke asked.

"That isn't Troy." Gabriella stated, as they ran.

* * *

#14- What words are missing? "My ... are talking about how much ... is going to cost." 


	33. Living A Nightmare

Do You Really Mean It?

Chapter 32- Living A Nightmare

* * *

This story is coming down to the last few chapters, but there are still more to come. Awards...

The funniest: monkeymanda22

The longest: linklover26

Overal Best Review: CrazayCookieMonster

Shout out to LipGloss915, I am really glad that I inspired you to write a Troyella fanfic, keep updating!

Trivia Answer: Parents and college. "My parents are talking about how much college is going to cost."

* * *

"At least Kelsi gets 10 dollars now." Jason stated.

"No time for jokes, just RUN!" Gabriella yelled, as the friends quickened their pace.

"What Gabs said, Run!" Sharpay added, pushing them to go faster.

"Whatever is taking over our friend is catching up on us!" Ryan yelled.

"Great." Taylor replied sarcastically.

Just then another shadow passed them.

"Crap! Move it." Gabriella said, running right.

"Guys, run out of the woods, the opening is right there!" Chad screamed, pointing to an opening of the woods.

"I swear, I don't care if I have to beat up the counciler's. Everysingle person in this camp is getting out of here." Sharpay said.

"First lets hope that we make it out." Zeke replied.

"Way to think on the positive side!" Kelsi said.

"No time for arguing, this isn't a very good time! And plus, my necklace is changing again." Gabriella said.

"WATCH OUT!" Zeke screamed, pusing Sharapay out of the way, a shadow figure hitting into him.

"Zeke?!" Sharpay yelled, running up to him. He was sitting on the ground, staring at nothing.

"Zeke!" Kelsi added.

"Guys move away! I don't usually watch scary movies, but I know, JUST MOVE!" Gabriella yelled.

Just then, Zeke also looked like Troy, his eyes didn't hold the care and kindness like they usually did, they held darkness and evil.

"Sharpay!" Kelsi yelled, grabbing Sharpay's arm and pulling her out of the way. Kelsi turned to find out that they were face to face with 'Troy.'

"Guys!" Chad yelled, running towards them.

Whatever was possesing Troy, started trying to hit the two girls. Kelsi blocking some of them because she took karate, Sharpay ducking when she had the chance.

"Move now!" Ryan said, pushing 'Troy' out of the way, giving Sharpay and Kelsi a chance to run.

"C'mon, we are almost to the entrance." Taylor said.

The friends sprinted right past most of the trees and ended up in an area that they weren't familar with, and they were surrounded by the lake.

"Guys, this sucs, we have to find another exit." Ryan stated.

"And we definatly aren't swimming in the lake. Remember last time when we canoed?" Taylor added.

"Watch it!" Gabriella yelled, pushing Chad and Kelsi out of the way, from 'Zeke' and 'Troy'.

"Gabriella!" Chad yelled.

"Gabs!" Kelsi added.

After Gabriella had pushed them out of the way, she came face to face with them

"Crap." Gabriella said, right before 'Zeke' tried to grab her wrist. Gabriella hit his hand lightly, to push it away, but not to hard to damage her real friend's hand.

"You know, it is time for us to save her." Sharpay stated, grabbing 'Troy' by his shirt, and pulling him away from the friends. Instantly, 'Troy' turned around, and grabbed her by the arm. Sharpay cried out in pain.

Zeke snapped out of it for a second, hearing Sharpay cry out in pain. "Sharpay?" Zeke asked, worry evident in his voice.

"Zeke, snap out of it, we are your friends." Chad stated, coming up to his friend.

Zeke tried to fight whatever it was that was trying to control him. He changed back and forth, trying to fight the thing.

"Zeke! Help!" Sharpay called out, seeing Zeke's weekness.

Zeke shook his head, and saw that Sharpay was in pain. The shadow escaped him, and he ran and helped Sharpay out.

"Crap, get away from that thing!" Jason yelled.

The wildcats turned their heads and saw that the shadow was trying to get ahold of them, and it was trying in all different directions.

"Tay!" Gabriella yelled. "Duck!"

Taylor heard this, and quickly ducked, dodging the shadowy figure. The shadow tried to get at Taylor again, but Taylor ran, so it had tried sombody else.

While that was happening, Zeke grabbed 'Troy' by his arms and pulled Sharpay out of his grasp.

"Thanks Zeke." Sharpay thanked.

"No prob." Zeke replied, as the two stared into eachother's eyes. The two started to lean in... until Sharpay saw something behind Zeke.

"DUCK!" Sharpay screamed, draggin Zeke to the ground with her, as the shadow figure passed by.

"Crap, that thing is fast." Zeke stated.

"Yeah we know." Ryan said, helping them up.

"We still need to help Troy." Gabriella stated, watching 'Troy' try to get to them.

"Yeah, and lets hope that it was as easy as we got Zeke." Chad stated.

"Oh yeah and the best part is that if we fall, the lake is like 7 feet deep here, its not shallow water." Kelsi stated.

"Great." Jason replied.

"GUYS!" Gabriella yelled, dashing towards them, followed by Taylor.

But she was too late, 'Troy' had gotten hold of Jason.

"Get the heck off of me!" Jason yelled, kicking 'Troy' in the knee. 'Troy' didn't let go.

"Watch the shadow too!" Sharpay warned, ducking with Kelsi.

"I don't know if I am more scared, or determined to get whatever is in Troy out." Gabriella stated, trying to help Jason.

"Same here." Jason replied, ducking.

"Watch it." Chad stated, pushing Taylor out of the way.

"Thanks." Taylor replied.

"Guys!" Gabriella yelled, getting Jason free, but Troy grabbed onto her.

"Help Gabs!" Ryan stated, him and the gang running towards her.

"Ow!" Gabriella stated, twisting her ankle in the rocks. 'Troy' took this advantage and tried to push her, but Gabriella had her focus and dodged Troy. Unfortunetly tripping on the edge. "HELP!"

"GABS!" Sharpay yelled.

"GABRIELLA!" Kelsi screamed.

"GAB!" Chad added.

They watched their living nightmare flash before their eyes.

"No!" The gang yelled, running to edge, Gabriella had tripped and fell into the lake below. At that moment, Troy had heard Gabriella's scream, and fought off the thing, brainwashed at the last 20 minutes that had just happened...

* * *

Is this chapter freaky enough? Please review! 


	34. I Love You

Do You Really Mean It?

Chapter 33- I Love You

* * *

Ok, so for the second time in one week I am doing this, sniffle, sniffle, cry. I think there is only 3 more chapters left, including this one. There is a possiblility of a sequel, but it probably wouldn't be up until like... 2 months from now. I also have other story ideas on my profile, near the end of where you can write whatever you like. I have a survey on which story you would like to come next, but check my profile often, cause I will have new story ideas, or HSM3 news. Awards...

The funniest: Corey5268

The longest: ShowGirl144

Overal Best Review: CrazayCookieMonster and Estel212

This chapter is dedicated to you peoples.

* * *

"GABRIELLA!" Sharpay screamed.

"GABS!" Taylor and Kelsi added.

That was all that Troy could hear. He was currently a little light headed, and he had no clue what was going on. All he knew that something had happened to Brie.

"Im going in." Chad said, taking off his shoes.

"So am I." Zeke added.

"Wait!" Ryan screamed, causing the friends to look at him worridly. "The shadows, they went into the water, remember what happened the other day in the canoes?"

"Oh yeah, they almost got us." Jason said.

"I don't care, we have to go save her." Chad stated.

"And if you guys won't go in, then I will." Kelsi replied.

"No, you guys aren't going in, I am." Troy stated, standing up. He had finally realize what they were talking about.

"Troy! You are you again!" Sharpay said.

"How long has Brie been in there?" Troy asked.

"About 20 seconds." Ryan replied.

"WILL YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP AND JUMP IN!" Taylor yelled, getting everyone's attention.

Instantly, Troy jumped into the lake with a splash.

"Troy!" Kelsi yelled.

"Guys, look for something to get them to hold onto." Zeke said, looking for something.

"DUCK!" Jason screamed. The friends instantly ducked as two more of those shadow creatures flew into the water.

"Uh oh." Chad stated.

"We need to get help." Sharpay said.

"I don't know how much those councilers can help us now." Taylor replied

* * *

Troy swam under the murkey water, his eyes opened. He couldn't see Gabriella...aha! She was drifting futher down.

"No!" Troy managed to say underwater, swimming as fast as he could. He swam and picked her up, struggling to bring him and Gabriella to the surface.

"Troy!" Chad yelled, as the friends ran to a part of the land that was like a beach, and where Troy was about 10 feet away.

"What!?" Troy yelled, struggling to keep him and his lifeless friend above the surface.

"Behind you!" Sharpay yelled, pointing.

Troy turned his head to see a dark shadow moving quickly under the water.

"Guys!" Troy yelled, swimming faster.

"Troy, try to grab onto this!" Ryan yelled, as the friends pushed a long peice of wood into the lake.

Troy was only 8 feet away when he felt Gabriella move. She started to wake up.

"Gabriella!?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, now hurry up! Let me kick too." Gabriella replied, knowing what was behind them.

"Gabs!" Taylor yelled. "Your awake!"

"AHHH!" Gabriella screamed, being dragged under the water.

"BRIE!" Troy yelled, diving under.

"GUYS!" Zeke yelled.

The friends watched anxiously for the two to return to the surface...no such luck.

-

-

-

"WHERE THE HECK ARE THEY!?" Sharpay screamed.

"You know, what, I don't care now, I am going in!" Chad stated.

"WAIT! LOOK." Kelsi replied, pointing to the splashing noise.

Troy surfaced the water, a deep cut on his hand, with Gabriella, but this time, she looked worse than she did than before.

"Troy!" Taylor shouted.

"What happened to Gabriella?" Jason asked.

Chad stepped into the water, and helped Troy get Gabriella out of the water.

"Oh no, she looks horrible." Kelsi stated, trying to look for something to help Gabriella's wounds.

"She does, we need a cloth." Taylor instructed.

Gabriella had a cut on her left cheek, and a bruise on her ankle. She also looked very pale.

"Brie, can you hear me?" Troy asked, worried.

The friends stared at Gabriella, she mumbled something, but it wasn't clear.

"Ok, so she is still awake, and hopefully it stays that way." Ryan stated.

Taylor checked her pulse, Taylor's face draining color. "Her pulse is very faint."

The friends looked at Gabriella, worry evident on their face. Most of them were pale, and Troy was crying.

"Brie." Troy said sadly, hugging her.

"Guys." Kelsi said, frozen, tapping on Sharpay's arm.

"What Kels?" Sharpay asked.

"Th-there back." Kelsi stated, pointing to the shadows behind them.

"What the heck?" Chad asked, picking up a stick.

"Look, Gabs necklace." Taylor pointed out, taking the necklace off of Gabriella.

"It is blinking again, but we have better things to worry about." Jason replied.

"No, that isn't what we mean." Kelsi said.

"HELP!" Chad yelled, trying to defend himself from the 'things.'

"CHAD!" Taylor yelled.

"A stick won't work, we will need something else." Ryan replied.

"GUYS!" Kelsi screamed. Her friends glanced at her for a second.

"What, we need to get this thing away from us!" Sharpay yelled, the shadows approaching them.

Although Troy could hear them, he didn't. He was off in his own world, which consisted of everything getting better.

"The necklace, throw it at them!" Kelsi yelled.

"What the heck?" Chad asked. "Why a necklace?"

"What!? That is the craziest thing I have heard." Zeke added.

"FINE! THEN I WILL DO IT!" Kelsi yelled, pitching the necklace straight at the closest shadow.

The friends watched in amazement. The necklace went through the first one, touched the second and landed. The pearl started to light up, sucking in the shadows, capturing them in the pearl. Two more shadows from the lake and another one from behind Troy, that was in the forest, was also sucked into the pearl.

"It worked." Chad said in amazement.

"It did." Taylor added.

"Great that you all believe me, but we have to help Gabs!" Kelsi screamed.

They all turned to watch what was happening before them. Troy was crying, hugging Gabriella.

"Oh no, please tell me..." Ryan stated, getting tears to his eyes.

"No, none of this is true!" Sharpay screamed, shutting her eyes.

"Oh no, what happened?!" Taylor added, also getting teary eyed.

"Gabs." Zeke said softly.

"Please Brie, no." Troy said, crying. "I love you."

The friends cried at the thought of what happened.

Gabriella knew her friends didn't think that she heard them, she did. That was all she heard before everything went black.

* * *

Ok, is this story a little to freaky? Or did I not do a good job on making it scary?

I also have something to say before I end this chapter:  
For our school trip, I am going conoeing on a 4 mile river, in the middle of the woods. Oh joy. I don't know if I am going to think of this story, but I wouldn't want to. Please review!


	35. Do You Really Mean It?

**

* * *

Do You Really Mean It?**

**Chapter 34- Do You Really Mean It?**

* * *

This is the last chapter of Do You Really Mean It? Sniffle, sniffle, cry. I really hoped that you guys enjoyed the story. Awards... 

The funniest: There actually wasn't any since the chapter was sad.

The longest: Este212

Overal Best Review: Everyone that reviewed the last chapter.

This chapter is dedicated to you peoples.

A.N- Note, the italics is Gabriella's POV.

* * *

_I open eyes and see white. Oh please, I didn't want to die! I was too young and I  
__hav-wait, Troy told me he loves me! Oh please, I am still alive. My eyes adjust to the light, and I look around. What the heck? Why am I in a hospital?_

_The gang enters the room, and I see Troy, aw crap. I shut my eyes._

"She is still sleeping?" Troy asked, worridly.

"Yes she is, from the medications that we gave her, she should be waking up in a few hours." The doctor explained.

_Ok, so apperently they give me some type of 'medicine' that makes me sleep. What the heck?_

"Gabs, wake up." Taylor said, softly.

_I am awake. Im just not showing it._

"I'll give you guys some time with her." The doctor said, getting out of the room.

"We were lucky that a counciler saw what happened from across the lake." Ryan said.

"Yeah, they finally believed us after that." Kelsi replied.

_Oh now I remember, I was fell into the water, Troy saved me... and then everything went black. Oh joy._

"When will Gabriella's mom be here?" Sharpay asked.

"My parents called her earlier, they said that they couldn't get in touch." Troy replied, sniffling.

_Oh yeah, she is in New York for a business trip, thanks for being here mom._

"Wait, I have to go pee." Chad said, getting up.

"Why didn't you go before?!" Taylor replied. Chad nudged her on her shoulder. "Oh yeah, im hungry, we will be back."

"Same with us." Sharpay added.

_If you didn't realize, you would think they are ditching me, but they aren't they are just really bad liars. And wait- I think someone is still in the room._

"Hey Brie, can you wake up?" Troy asked, holding her hand.

"Yeah?" Gabriella replied, opening her eyes.

Troy stares at her in shock.

"Yeah, I heard everything." Gabriella stated.

"While we were all in the room?"

"And that, but there was something else." Gabriella said, playing with her fingers. "Before we ended up... here, you said something."

"Like what?"

"You said that you loved me."

"Gabriella!" Sharpay greeted, running up to Gabriella, and giving her a hug.

"Gabs, your up!" Taylor added, hugging her too.

Soon all of her friends were in one giant hug, Gabriella being the one squished in the middle.

"Finally, you woke up." Zeke said.

"Yeah, I did." Gabriella replied, smiling.

"Ah, glad to see you awake Miss Montez. You are alowed to leave, you don't have to stay anymore." The doctor said.

"Ok, thanks." Gabriella replied, as the doctor walked out. "I want to know everything that happened."

"Ok, but not until we get out of here." Kelsi replied.

* * *

The friends were all seated in the basement of Sharpay's house. Since Sharpay and Ryan were going to a camp for two weeks, their parents decided to take a vacation of their own for 3 weeks. 

"So you brought all of my stuff home too?" Gabriella questioned.

"Yep." Chad replied.

"Yeah, it is at Troy's house." Taylor added.

Gabriella had just started asking them questions of what happened.

"So how did I get there?"

"A counciler saw what happened, and came over and we rushed you to the hospital." Ryan replied.

"And of course, when someone is injured they care." Jason stated.

"And, what happened to the things?"

"Do you know your necklace?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, we sucked them up with that." Kelsi replied.

Gabriella stared in shock. "What the heck?"

"That is what we thought. But Kels thought of the plan and it worked." Chad said.

"Seriously? So the things just went and like, died?" Gabriella asked.

"Not exactly, they were got trapped in the necklace" Kelsi replied.

"And where is the necklace?"

"Actually, we have no idea." Taylor replied.

"That is just great." Gabriella replied.

"At least it is away from us." Kelsi added.

"Yeah, but we don't know who's hands it is in." Zeke added.

"Actually guys, I have it right here." Ryan stated, holding out the necklace.

"Oh my goodness, thank you Ry." Gabriella replied, holding the necklace in her hands.

"What do we do with it?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah, we can't let Gabs wear it anymore. It might drop, and they will be out to get us." Chad added.

"Well, as much as I would argue to that, I don't think I am. I really don't want to wear it, but what do we do with it?" Gabriella asked.

"I have no idea." Troy replied.

"How we flush it down the toilet?" Jason suggested.

"What the heck?" Taylor asked.

"Actually, that isn't a bad idea, we don't know where it goes, so how about we do that?" Sharpay said.

"I think we should do that." Gabriella replied, getting up and taking the necklace with her. She went into her bathroom, dropped the necklace and flushed it.

"I can't believe you just did that." Ryan stated.

"Well we got rid of it, so it is out of our site." Gabriella replied, sitting down.

"Well, we overheard one thing before all of this happened." Sharpay started.

Troy started to become red, Gabriella became confused.

"And what was that?" Gabriella asked.

"Troy said that he loved you." Taylor stated, all the friends staring the two down.

"I know, I heard." Gabriella said.

Some of her friends gasped, others had questioning looks on their faces.

"How?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, you were asleep." Chad added.

"I wasn't. I woke up before you guys did. I shut my eyes when you came in."

"Why?" Kelsi asked.

"I don't know, I wanted to hear what you guys were saying." Gabriella replied.

"At least we know that you were ok when we entered the room." Taylor said.

"Yeah, but do you really mean it, Troy?" Gabriella asked, looking hopeful.

Troy looked at his friends, and then at Gabriella. "Yeah, I really do."

Gabriella stared at him.

"Oh please, don't give me the silence treatment. Yell at me, I don't know tell me your in love with someone else. Just don't give me the silent..." Troy rambled on. He stopped when he felt a pair of lips on his.

Chad smirked. Ryan and Zeke smiled.

"Finally!" Sharpay yelled, causing the two to pull apart.

"You guys got together after Zeke and Sharpay did." Kelsi said.

"What!?" Gabriella yelled. "And you don't tell me these things."

"Oops, we forgot." Sharpay replied, giggling.

"Thanks." Gabriella replied, sarcastically. "But who won?"

"We don't know. And if you ask me, I don't want to win. They might send us to some haunted place." Taylor replied.

"Yeah, but it would be awesome, thats a lot of college money." Ryan stated.

"And they closed the place down after what happened. I really don't think that they have enough money." Sharpay added.

"I guess no prizes then." Jason said.

"Oh well." Kelsi added.

"At least we all made it out of this mess." Zeke said.

"Yeah, we did." Sharpay replied.

"Thanks dad." Gabriella said, snuggling up to Troy.

"Your welcome." Came a voice out of no where.

The friends stared around the room.

"Gabs..." Chad replied.

"Mr. Montez?" Kelsi asked.

"Are we suppose to hear him?" Taylor asked.

"Ok, this is freaky." Zeke added.

"Woah, I am just a little scared." Jason said.

"I know your dad is nice, its just freaky that he can talk to us." Ryan said.

"Gabriella, please tell us this is a dream." Sharpay added.

"Mark?" Troy asked.

"Dad?" Gabriella added.

"Yes?" Mark replied, turning the corner from the door in the Evan's basement.

* * *

Ok, is this chapter ok? I didn't know how it would turn out. Please review! 


End file.
